The Anomaly
by Cream Pudding
Summary: Axel, a creature of the night and inhabitant of the demon world, leaves his home once a year to feed on meatsacks living in other realms. He wanders the streets, watching the realm's creatures engage in their weird costumed 'trick or treat' behavior. He eventually finds someone to feed on but it leaves a funny ache in his chest. AKUROKU - Axel/Roxas - Smut - Modern AU - Demon AU


**Fic notes -** a LOT of smut. Explicit content below.

 **The Anomaly**

 **Part 1**

* * *

Slowly the shadows gather; moths to a flame. One by one, materializing into the dark realm between worlds. It is pitch black – so different from home – but he can still sense his kin. They are all waiting, anticipating. Excitement pools, trickles, gathers, swells, floods. The silent void they all inhabit erupts into shrieks; a frenzied explosion of tumult in the dark. Teeth gnash, barbs pierce, wings flutter, hooves stomp, and claws scratch, breaking toughened skin.

Tension snaps, silence swallows all. There is a madness in the stale, rancid air. It clings to the mind and twitches through every joint. The hunger is immense. Anticipation trickles again, slow but relentless. An electric pulse starts to buzz and tingle the skin. It rolls through the gathering crowd once more and gets thicker as more bodies pop into existence in the limitless void. There is no shape to this place. Nothing exists except for up and down. The darkness consumes all visible things, even the light that usually emanates from eyes. But physicality remains and the mass of bodies press all around him. Breaths, pungent and moist – the pounding of hundreds of hearts, a drum choir with no beat. Axel's own heart beats against his chest. His tail flicks backward and forward with tremendous anticipation but stays close, so not to be ripped off. He presses his wings tight against his back. He can't afford to get a tear. Not when he is in a weakened state and so close to replenishing himself.

He waits. He has been waiting longer than all the rest for his hunger is vast. The night of all hallowed nights is approaching. All the dark creatures feel it too. They must all feed tonight, restore their energies, gorge themselves if they are to be strong enough to survive down here in their world of dim warmth.

A thunderclap of noise erupts, painful and almost deafening. The soundwave it creates physically shakes Axel, knocking his heart out of its natural rhythm and aligns and synchronizes him with everyone else in the dark. The way is opening, the weave between the worlds has started to thin and will soon begin to fray and rip apart. An uproar follows. The creatures reflexively balk and begin their frenzied fighting once more. This orgy of excited spasms will continue and increase in ferocity until the weave has spread apart enough to allow them all to pass.

Axel is impatient. He hasn't survived this long by being patient and meek. His need is great, his cunning even grander. He must slip through while the others are occupied with maiming one another. He melds, weaves, glides, dodges – there in the dark where nothing can be seen but everything can be felt.

Like a snap of the finger, the roar of commotion snuffs out again. Silence reigns supreme. Energy builds. More shadows gather, pressing in around. The darkness is dense, heavy, thick and squirming like a festering wound crawling with maggots and larvae. Axel feels the pressure of the invisible weight. It almost crushes his lungs, but he is stronger, he is wiser, he is older. He knows.

The silence stretches into eternity. An ear deafening blast of a thousand blood-curdling screams cry out all at once. Axel almost lets his own voice ring out, but catches himself and sneaks further to where he can sense the void opening up. The tension is so electric that it could almost break Axel's ribs and the fine phalanxes that make up the frame of his bat-like wings. He trembles with pain and anticipation. So close… he is so close to the tear in the fabric of their reality. Nothing can be seen in the inky black but he feels it, a small pulse He dares to stretch out his arm in the direction of the vibration. It grows stronger. His clawed finger curls and snags. Elation bubbles in Axel. He has found it. His nail plucks at the threads of darkness, spreading them a little. He pushes his fingers in. More darkness lays beyond, but it is cool to the touch.

He takes a deep breath, for it will be his last until he has forced all of himself through the tear. Axel pushes his fingers through the tight space. The weave stretches and gives a little more. He pushes further and more of himself through. He can feel the crush around his gaunt frame and his bones feel like they might shatter at any moment, but he continues to squeeze more of himself through. This won't be enough for others to pass, but it is enough for him. Axel knows how to manipulate, contort, reshape. He has done it for long enough, but that doesn't make it hurt any less.

The press through the weave is even greater than the press of the growing crowd in the darkness he has just been in. It strangles and crushes him. He holds on to his breath, letting it seep out of him in a measured way as he pushes, pulls, strains, and squeezes. The exertion is immense. His body is flattened, twisted, distorted, and then at the last moment – just when he thinks he cannot go anymore – he is birthed into the cold world beyond.

Axel tumbles, not knowing which way is up, but he is falling down. Nausea threatens to overwhelm him, his dizzying plunge not helping him in any way. He forces fresh, sweet, clean air into his lungs, expanding them, expanding himself, reshaping himself. He stretches out everything, hurting as he does so. He throws his wings out, but they are uncoordinated and cause him to tumble and roll in the air. He screams a little with concentration, fighting against the sick confusion in his brain and then his wings snap out and catch the air. The sensitive membrane between his thin phalanxes flutters and billows. He stifles a cry and flaps, once, twice – he soars, aligning himself with the world, teetering this way and that – unsteady, disoriented. He remains dizzy, nauseous, but the freeze of the wind as it rushes past his 6-foot body sobers him and clears the fog in his mind.

Axel regains control over himself after a few more flaps of his dark wings. He still teeters, but now on purpose. Rolling and rocking this way and that, regaining his finer motor controls. A smile spreads over his feline-esque features, his teeth bare with a Cheshire's grin. He curls into a ball, plummeting to the ground, a rush of air and the feel of vertigo making his heart scream with the sense of aliveness.

He straightens out again, wings opening, catching the air and he glides, flies, dive bombs. He laughs into the cold night air, too far above the dark world below to be heard and too distant to appear like anything other than a bat, even on this clear, moon-filled night.

The smile of pure joy turns slightly wicked as he maneuvers himself with more purpose. He recognizes where the void spewed him out, as it seems to be always somewhere random. He has been here before – but not in a long time. He swoops, catching the wind at such an angle so he effortlessly glides over to the cities large clock tower. He needs to see if his stash of clothes is still hidden there. Even on All Hallows Eve, he can't be parading himself around in the nude.

* * *

As his bare feet touch down on the cold stone floor of the tower his dark, leathery wings fold in against his back. He forces his transformation into his meatsack form. It sends a tingle both pleasurable and painful rushing through his body, changing, shifting, shaping, disguising him. He hasn't changed in a year, but it doesn't matter – he isn't rusty – it's like slipping on a familiar second skin, which happens in the blink of an eye. His skin turns paler, his long limbs and torso fill out with more meat, covering his protruding ribs and knobbly spine. The gaunt and hollow places on his body – caused by starving for a year – fill out and he feels like a stuffed doll.

He pushed against the heavy metal door of the clock tower. It is stiff and creaking with disuse. He enters the dusty bell chamber with a shining brass bell twice his size hanging in the middle of the tower. He walks around it, his hand sliding over the dusty wooden banister that forms a barrier to stop anyone from falling down into the void below.

His feet pad along the cold concrete floor. There is dust here too. No one has been up here for a very long time. _Good_. Axel finds the chest he has placed up there a long time ago. Inside he finds his old garments – loose-fitting, button-down white shirt with puffed cuffs, a thin, dark-red leather overcoat with three buckles, a pair of dark pants, ankle-high boots with leather cuffs and laces, and his look is complete. Yet he is feeling strangely naked, even though he is now fully clothed. Axel runs a hand through his hair, disoriented at it stopping just past his shoulders instead of it running all the way down his mid back. He misses his mane and the way it always cascades down and grows not just from his head, but from his shoulders and spine. But what he has now still warms his neck so it's all right.

He looks at himself, reflected on the dusty surface of the bell hanging in the middle of the room. The high windows of the clock tower and the door Axel has left ajar fill the space with enough blue light to see himself in. The bell makes for a poor mirror – distorting and painting his skin as more brassy-yellow than it actually is. He hasn't seen himself like this in a year. It is like looking at a stranger but also familiar like a memory out of a dream. His features are sharp, pointed chin and nose, clear eyes, tattoos to cover up the scars underneath. He has missed himself looking like this. It makes him smile. He makes a good pirate, even with his horns protruding from where his hairline starts and curve back, following the curvature of his head and are starting to curl back up in a bit of a hook shape.

He is proud of his horns. Centuries of growth and feeding has made them thick, ridged, sturdy, powerful. He likes to keep a semblance of his true self visible even in his meatsack form – even though no one else will see it. He also keeps his wings out, having ripped holes in all the garments he has ever stowed away. With a snap he stretches out his wings, kicking up a cloud of dust. The claws on the ends of his winged fingers scrape against the stone walls of the room he is in. His wings are an impressive span, twice his length. Unless he flies he will have to keep his wings folded so he savors this moment.

Something else he cherishes briefly is the peace and tranquility he is feeling right now. Very soon he will be feeling the press and pressure that comes with others looking at him – that comes with being what he was made to be. He takes a few deep breaths and then heads out to see what he can find of interest. Yes, he must hunt, stalk, and gorge, but that can wait.

* * *

The night is cold, a welcome reprieve from the relentless sweltering heat of his home. Breathing feels a bit easier. The crisp fall air tickles his lungs and makes him chuckle. Axel is, and has been, wandering the suburban streets for maybe forty minutes now. He keeps to the hedges, the darker alleys, and lanes, peering down bustling streets where mini versions of the meatsacks that inhabit this world wander about. A lot of the little creatures are accompanied by bigger creatures. There are fanciful costumes adorning the bipeds as they walk around. Some Axel recognizes as farcical representations of his own kin, and others he has no clue about.

The atmosphere is jovial. An excitement pulses through the night air. Electrifying screams and shrieks of laughter sound all over. The whiff of thrill and fear mingle with the sweet scent of rotting foliage and the damp of the air. There are also other notes hanging about. Axel knows it to be the scent of candy. A concept he doesn't quite grasp. He has tried some of the things that are given out to the small creatures by the larger creatures when they go knocking at doors and sing-songing their demands for 'Trick or Treat'. It is always a comical and absurd sight to him. All the fakery around – all the chasing of cheap thrills. If only these meatsacks knew that _he_ was the real danger they might think twice about dressing up and freely wandering the dark. They might shy away from him instead of running at him with their comical masks and trying for a jump-scare.

It all makes Axel laugh though. He leaves the little bodies to their frivolities. He doesn't ever feel like getting his fill on little things. Truth be told he doesn't feel like getting his fill on anything right now. He is listless. He's had everything five times over by now. Nothing excites him anymore. He just feeds because that is what he must do if he hopes to survive the coming year down in the bowels of his home. And he _will_ feed. Before dawn. Before the portal closes completely. He has time. He wanders.

Some goblins jump out at him from a hedge, screaming their lungs out. Axel's heart thumps a little. The _tiniest_ of jolts. He gives a delayed scream, playing along and watches the creatures scamper off, laughing. A smile tickles Axel's face. He cuts through a dark park he has come across, feeling drawn in that direction. Fallen and wilting leaves crunch under his boots as he slowly ambles through the darkness. Explosive shouts are near and far. Little meatsacks run past Axel, their little lanterns lighting the way, candy falling from jack-o-lantern pails. Axel picks a few up. He doesn't care for their food but is bored enough to contemplate sinking his teeth into some of these bars of sickly sweet stickiness if he really finds nothing better to do.

Eventually, the park ends and he emerges on the other side, finding much of the same as before. Big and small costumed meatsacks are milling about, carrying their pumpkin pails filled with sweet things. There is a slight difference though – music drifts to his slightly pointed ears, which he knows to mean that slightly older creatures are about, having a good time. He makes towards the sound and walks a good four blocks before he finds a house with an almost deafening level of noise emanating from it.

It is a double-story house. Fake cobwebs hang from eaves. Thick smoke swirls on the lawn. Ornate spiders, skeletons, cute little vampires, and devils are tucked here and there. Axel finds it ridiculous and amusing all at once. This festival always tickles his senses. He thinks how blissful it must be for these meatsacks to be so ignorant of their place in the larger world. If they knew what lurks below…

He lets himself into the house. The music is even louder and the place is crammed with writhing bodies. Long ago, Axel discovered that this action is called ' _dancing_.' He pushed through the press of bodies and wall of sound. There are witches, orcs, devils, vampires, furry animals, pirates, mad scientists… all these are just a fraction of what Axel sees and what he can name as he heads through rooms looking for the kitchen.

More farcical creatures are located in this part of the house. They dance, and drink, and talk loudly. Eyes turn onto Axel. He takes a deep breath to keep the intensity of the illusionary magic he is exerting from messing with his head. Blending in is always an issue for Axel. He sticks out like a sore thumb. Eyes see what they want to see when they look at him. They see what they most desire. It is draining on Axel. He needs to get out of there, but not without a drink. He saunters and weaves through the overcrowded room to get to the long bench with an assortment of beverages atop of it. The eyes and hushed whispers and murmurs follow him. The hairs on the back of his neck prickle. He can feel the way the meatsacks desires and intimate wishes force his illusionary magic to shift and change and work in overdrive.

Axel avoids crowded places… usually. Reading and feeling one meatsacks intense desires when he's feeding on them is draining enough all on its own – being what everyone wants in a room filled with bodies makes Axel break out in a slight sweat due to the strain and toll it takes on his mind. Most exhausting still is that he can't turn it off or will it away. Appearing a different way to every individual which lays eyes on him isn't a conscious or purposeful exercise on his behalf. It's how he was created – to be what everyone craves and desires. The meatsacks can see his costume and the way he holds himself – but how he is underneath… what gender, shape, color… that is totally different for everyone.

He reaches the island bench. All manner of alcoholic drinks are available. Things in colorful and opaque bottles line the marbled stone top. Alcohol does nothing for Axel but he grabs a blue drink because he likes the color. The glass is cold to the touch. Excellent. It will hopefully cool him off a little. Having so many eyes on him is stretching him thin. He curses himself for having been stupid and come to such a crowded place. He twists the cap off and nurses the bottle as he speeds back out of there, ignoring the whistles and groping hands.

The beverage _is_ refreshing, though also sickly sweet. Not that he minds too much. He likes sweet things. As he goes through the living room he sees some meatsacks doing lines. Axel has tried that too – has tried many different drugs. Those _have_ an effect on him, but it has never been anything good, so he stays away from that area, choosing to swig down the sugary drink instead.

Axel continues through the crowd. This room is better. The music is louder, but the creatures within this space are mostly too distracted to notice him. He still gets felt up, asked to go and make out with. Normally, this would be a gold mine for Axel. He would get so engorged that he could grow bigger and stronger and easily survive another year. But… he just doesn't feel it right now. It's a malaise that sits in his body and tires his mind.

Every glance his way – every set of eyes – stretches him thinner. He appears as that which speaks to these meatsacks desires the most. He will always be a fantasy, a waking dream, an ephemeral experience that one can never be sure of whether it has ever happened or not. No matter how wild the feeding ever gets. Though that probably has more to do with him leaving his meals with a goodnight kiss, to help them forget if things ever get out of hand and particularly raunchy.

Axel keeps getting touched as he moves through the space. He tries to find a quiet place, a place out of sight where he will be able to observe without being observed. He passes into another room. The music is more muffled here, especially when the door shuts behind him. This room has an odd smell about it. There are books lining the walls on the floor-to-ceiling shelving. Despite the dim light being shed by lamps on two small stands tucked beside furniture, Axel can still see and hear it – the sound of face sucking and pleasurable moans that are coming from a pair of costumed meatsacks occupying the overstuffed leather armchair to his right. Axel also spots three more pairs of oddly dressed creatures doing the same thing on the matching leather lounge in this room on the left.

He can identify the scent now. It is a mixture of sex, the musk of old books, and the sharp scent leather. It is intense, albeit, also soothing. Even more than the scent, Axel is relieved over the lack of eyes on him. He steps over a few naked bodies on the floor, seemingly spent from their fornicating and copious alcohol consumption, and looks for a place to sit. As he passes the lounge something sweet hits his nostrils. It is very faint but really aromatic and makes Axel lick his lips. He eyes the meatsacks as he passes and wonders if it's one of them. But he doesn't care enough to go snuffling around. He wants peace and quiet for a moment, so he continues on to the grand piano in the back of the room, which almost completely blocks the curtained window behind it.

Axel's long legs make short work of the distance, and he sits on the padded little bench. The view of the door is obscured and he no longer sees the naked bodies but is still in view of two of the three coupled meatsacks on the lounge. It's okay. They are too wrapped up in themselves to disturb him. He takes a deep whiff of the heady scent in the room. The faint sweetness still clings. His appetite stirs a little. He still has a lot of time before he needs to go. It'll be all right. He can afford to wait for something to pique his interest.

He sets his drink down on the floor and reaches out, lifting the heavy oaken lid to reveal ivory keys. Being alive for this long and rather bored has given him time to learn a few things that his ilk see no use or pleasure in. Piano playing is one of these things.

Gingerly, he presses down on a key. One of his green eyes locks onto the meatsacks to see if they stir. The note, deep and rich, reverberates around the room. There is no reaction. His long finger seeks out another note, harmonizing with the previous one he just played. Still nothing.

Axel's eyebrow cocks. His curled-up and tucked-away tail twitches, wanting to dance free. He begins playing a melodious tune, a half-remembered memory of a gone-by era. He gets into it far more than he thinks he would. The music swallows him up, the muscle memory of indenting pressing the keys and pushing the pedals takes him over. Words come to his mind and he quietly murmurs them. A smile flickers and dances.

A grunt from the lounge pulls Axel out of his rêverie. His eyes fly up and lock onto an almost electric blue staring at him from across the room. It is the lamplight reflecting off those shimmering eyes that briefly captivates Axel. He doesn't know when the blond meatsack – at the end of the lounge – stopped making out and started staring at him. One of the blond's hand is down the pants of his partner, eliciting moans from him, while his other hand is tugging at his blond tufty hair, poking out from underneath a bandana.

Axel keeps staring because the meatsack is staring. Why didn't Axel notice? Why is his world strangely silent? His senses should feel on fire but instead, they are dull like he is asleep. That has never happened before. There isn't a single point of pressure on his psyche indicating that his illusionary magic is shifting and morphing him into the object of this meatsacks desires. A mild panic ghosts inside himself – a feeling he hasn't felt in over half a millennia.

They just keep staring at each other, until the meatsack's partner grunts, "Whadda fuck. Why're you stopping, freak? Get back – oh, fuck. Who's that hottie. Hey," Axel feels the burn then as dark eyes turn onto him. The brunet sits up, leaning towards Axel and forgetting his blond partner, "I didn't really wanna be with this guy. 'M jus feeling sorry for him. How 'bout you 'n' me," the meatsack clicks his tongue and winks at Axel.

The blond meatsack says, "But, Tr—"

"Fuck off, horny freak," the dark-eyed creature, dressed as some sort of a green reptile, pushed the blond one away.

Axel doesn't want to be here anymore. He just wants to be left in peace to work up his appetite. He makes to get up. The blond meatsack gets up too, casting a glance at Axel and heads straight for him. Axel stares as the small frame bowls past, and then winces as he gets an elbow shoved into his side. Axel watches curtains being flung aside and the meatsack is already out the window before the curtains can fall back into place.

Axel is holding his side and still staring after the blond meatsack when a grunt and a touch behind him draw his attention back towards the room. "Don't worry 'bout that freak. Lemme show ya a good time. Fuck, your dreads 'n' tats are hot." Hot mouth is already pressing against Axel's chest. His senses are accosted with more eyes on him and the strain of his illusionary magic doing its thing as it distorts what everyone there sees him as.

He lets a huff of air out and turns, making for the window much like the meatsack before him had done. He pulls the scratchy fabric apart, threads his long limbs through the opened window and drops to the ground, landing himself in a hedge. Twigs and leaves scratch and irritate. He clambers out of the verge and into the refreshing cold night air, looking around himself as he heads into a random direction. He _is_ looking for that meatsack that jumped out the window, but can't spot hide nor hair.

A sweet scent still lingers in the air – the same as before, within the room. Axel follows his nose for a bit but then loses track of the fragrance. He suddenly grows aware of the tugging of eyes on him. It is a lot stronger out here. Of course, it would be. There are bigger creatures in this neighborhood. The night is dragging on and the littlest of the meats are being tucked into their beds, or close to it now. Music still drifts along the air. Axel hears it better than most, for his hearing is sharp. He makes for a direction from which the thumping is seemingly emanating, dodging ludicrous attempts at jump-scaring him, and any meatsacks seemingly trying to engage him in conversation as he goes.

He reaches the house sporting a weatherboard exterior. It is done up like most of the other houses in the area. Noise floods out of it, red and purple lights flicker, pathetically spooky paraphernalia hang from posts and eaves and doors. Axel makes his way into the building, pushing past the bodies at the door. The press of meat is even stronger in this place, the atmosphere thick with inebriation and unfulfilled sexual tension.

Once more, Axel makes his way to wherever the drinks are being stashed. He gets there, goes to grab a lime green concoction but his eyes halt on blue – so pretty and delicious. He grabs that one instead and strides back into the larger room where meatsacks bounce to a heavy beat. Axel slides his backside onto a large dresser and leans his head against the taller cupboard that is next to it – hiding from view of half of the room.

His energy drains slower. He ignores advances, nursing the blue drink between his lips. _Blue_. They had sparkled so invitingly at him. Axel's mind snags on why he didn't feel being looked at. Illusions don't work on other demons. Axel wrinkles his nose with that thought. It is still too early. Only the deftest of his ilk would be managing to push through the portal right now, and that meatsack – if he _is_ a demon of some variety – is way too scrawny to have gotten through already.

He lets that silly thought drop. Axel's eyes drift shut, the world around him quietens and he feels miles away, dreaming of blue. He lingers on the strange numb feeling that comes over him. It takes away his weariness that the years lived have heavied his bones with. A sigh escapes his lips and his eyes drift open, looking at the half-drunk bottle in his hand. He shakes the hyper-blue liquid inside.

His eyes catch on something through the bottle. He looks past it and there, in the crowd, are blue peepers staring at him. The world and all its agonizing pressure and noise is still far away. The corner of Axel's lip and one of his eyebrows quirk up in greeting – in suggestion. A need is building, his appetite is growing.

The meatsack spins around, forcing the crowd of ghouls, scantily clad bits of fruits and vegetables, and presumably supposed to be 'cute' dressed-as-toy creatures to part as he leaves.

Axel is intrigued now and he wants. He _wants_ that meatsack. His hunger blazes alight and he follows through the crowd and out into the night air again. He spots his target, moving hastily, but not so fast as to cause alarm. Axel keeps his trained eye on him and moves along the shadowed parts of the path, avoiding lamp light wherever possible. The streets are less crowded now, though large drunken congregations loiter on street corners.

Axel sees one of these, larger than the rest. He sees his target give pause, hurried steps halting, sidestepping, going to turn back. Blue eyes catch sight of Axel – his reflexes are slowed making him unable to melds into the dark sufficiently fast enough to not be spotted. The meatsack turns back towards the crowd, his small body going rigid. His head bows and his fist clenched as he heads towards the group.

He almost seems to make it past, but then a hand grabs him, pulling him in, absorbing him into the blob of meatsacks and Axel loses sight of him. Loud jeering sounds. It is audible enough for Axel to hear it even if he didn't have sensitive ears.

" _Freak, who let you out?"_

" _Give him a break. It's probably the one night a year he feels normal,"_ comes a sardonic retort.

" _But you're 'not.' You'll never be. This holiday's for 'normal' people, not freaks!"_

Jeers sound.

" _Go on, if you're so horny get yourself off right now, you pervert."_

The laughter is loud and raucous.

There comes a truly wild and deep sounding, " _Fuck off!"_ from within the circle and suddenly Axel's body is forced into motion with a burning desire. He races out of the shadows, a flap of his wings propels him forward, he leans back, legs before himself and he breaks through the group, boots hitting one meatsack in the back, and another square in the jaw. Axel lands on his feet, his wings helping to right himself.

There is shouting, confusion, a loud uproar. Axel sees his target kneeling on the ground. He grabs at the collar of the blond's green sweatshirt, hoisting him back up to his feet and thrusting him out through the break in the crowd. "Go," he says, voice husky but authoritative. Axel receives a bewildered stare but then the meatsack moves. Axel grabs at the meat which tries to reach and recapture the fleeing form, and he slams the squishy body into the ground with one smooth motion.

There are some cries of fear and outrage. Axel feels alive, his blood pumps, his teeth bare with a wicked and wild grin. His tail uncurls and he spins around, the claws on his wings scratching at any flesh they come in contact with and his tail lashing out, whipping and knocking bodies over. The group all collapse to the ground in an instant. Axel doesn't savor the amusement he feels over having downed 20 sacks of worthless meat in one fell swoop. He gets up and races towards the direction he sent the blue-eyed and flaxen-haired meatsack in.

His long limbs carry him forward, his wings flap, making him bound effortlessly. He can't see his target but there aren't very many options to choose from. There is only one street, with quiet double-story suburban houses spaced out. He gets to the end of the street to a T-intersection and peers left and right. He catches sight of his target on the left, about 30 yards down the road, glancing at him before turning down a side-street on the other side of the road.

Axel races after, barely even touching the ground now. His wings flap, emitting barely any sound at all. He lands at the corner where he saw the blond disappear and his footfalls now echo down the deserted street. Once again there aren't very many options to hide. Where there is suburbia behind him he now comes face to face with a more rural feel. Only a few houses line either side of this dirt road and Axel can see the small frame of the meatsack against the imposing wall of the dark green cornfield that lies beyond him. Blue eyes look towards Axel once more before he turns and disappears into the field.

Axel almost feels like his target is leading him. _Good_. A smirk spreads across his face and he bounds towards the thick vegetation, reaching it in a few more moments. Axel tucks his wings firmly against his body and curls his tail back in against himself. This is getting really fun.

He stretches his arms out, protecting his face as he pushes through the sturdy, thick stalks. As he enters an eerie silence swallows up all the small ambient sounds from outside, disorienting him. When he looks up towards where the clear should be all he sees is corn. It blots out so much of the light of the moon and leaves Axel in a flickering land of dark and light. He is blind and deaf to everything other than the plants and the soft soil under his boots. He stumbles around for a bit but then he _does_ hear something. Over to his right comes the sound of plants being pushed aside and heavy breathing. Axel heads in that direction as quietly as he can, stalking his prey and it makes him chuckle at himself and his predicament. He has never found himself in a situation like this, which is saying something.

He heads to where he thinks his target is, but when he gets there he finds nothing. He continues his search, a sound drawing his attention this way and that. Axel stops from time to time, reassessing his sense of direction. Sometimes he can't hear his target moving, but he can hear the breathing and sometimes, when he gets very close, the heartbeat – a steady thud that his own pulse and throbbing desire synchronizes with.

He doesn't know how long this game of cat and mouse goes on for. Several times he catches sight of something moving, something gold, something blue, something red, and it vanishes again followed by the sound of rustling. Axel takes his time, enjoying the chase, enjoying the feel of being toyed with.

Once he gets close. His fingers reach out and grasp, but fingers curl around air. A hectic chase ensues but somehow Axel gets turned around and lost and when he gets back to where he _almost_ nabbed his desire he finds the red bandana that the meatsack was wearing. He picks it up. Something is clinging to it… a scent – sweet and a little bit salty. Axel smirks. It _was_ this meatsack he had smelled in that room full of sex and old books. He hums, feeling satisfied with his choice of prey. Axel sniffs the clothing accessory one more time and even licks it. A shudder runs down his spin. _Yum_ , is what he thinks. It's good. Definitely salty, yet sweet. The meatsack has probably gorged himself on candy and chocolate and whatever else they eat during this night.

Axel stuffs the fabric into his pocket, where he finds the forgotten about candy bars. He collected earlier in the evening. A thought occurs that maybe he can bribe his prey to appear before him with promises of treats. "I have candy. I'll leave it here for you," he calls out with a booming voice, to be heard through the forest of vegetation around him. He waits a moment, dropping two bars of something colorful onto the ground.

A snort sounds somewhere close by. Axel lunges towards the direction and the chase is on again, causing him to build up a sweat and to laugh gaily at the fun he is having.

"I won't hurt you," he throws out into the field once after a long time of not hearing anything at all.

He receives no reply but there is a sound, a rustling – behind him this time, and he heads towards it. He reaches a spot where the scent of sweat and sweet sits in a small pocket. Axel is sure of it now – that scent is his targets distinct scent. He likes it. He takes a deeper whiff, kneeling down to inhale it as far into himself as he can. Axel chuckles. He finds open candy bar wrappers much like the two he dropped earlier.

"You've got a sweet tooth. I've got more where that stuff came from," Axel offers, standing back up.

"Give up, leave me alone." The sharp sound rings through the air.

One thing Axel isn't is a quitter. He races through the claustrophobic cornfield, leaves smacking him in the face. The shape of his target is darting in and out of view as they both scramble through the thick vegetation. Suddenly, Axel is free of plants and rustling and ambient sounds are all around him. He has come to a natural path that has been cleared and running in a straight line. He swivels his head and finds his target running full pelt down the dirt path to his left. Axel races after, feet pounding as hard as his heart. His hands are clenched into fists as he speeds ahead, long legs gaining ground on the shorter form before him.

Vegetation flashes by in a blur. The ferocity of his breathing burns down into his lungs. Blond is so close. Axel reached out, fingertips touch the soft green fabric of the sweatshirt the meatsack is wearing. Axel stumbles, his wings catching on something and trip him up. He doesn't fall, but he loses ground. He pulls at the netting with fury and resumed his run, but not as fast. His target has vanished and Axel stops and looks around himself as he reaches an opening in the dense field. He doesn't see any sign of life in the open space before himself. All he sees is broken corn stalks in a circular area and a rusted vehicle sitting in the center of the space. It looks to have been a blue color once upon a time. But now it is more red and brown and holey from years of weathering and rust.

Blood is rushing through Axel's ears but he still hears a small sound behind himself. He spins around to take a look but then _whack_ , something hard and green smashes against his face, knocking him over. His tail stings, his wings crack and cushion his back. It hurts and he is sprawled on the ground, looking up at the blazing sky, filled with thousands of stars caused by shooting nerve pain. He breathes through it and the ringing in his ears clears after a few moments. The pain fades and with it, the brilliant stars do too. A few blinks and the sky is back to its inky blackness, with only a few stars visible because of the brightness of the full moon.

Axel is breathing heavy. Blond hair and blue eyes come into view, towering above him. Teeth are bared and the meatsack brandishes his weapon – a cornstalk – above his head, with two hands. A fierce expression is scrunching up that beautiful face which doesn't intimidate or deter Axel at all. It makes him _want_ even more.

"Why're you following me?" the meatsack snaps, stalk looking ready to be used on Axel again in a heartbeat.

Axel cannot help the way he smirks. He cannot ignore the pulse in his body and the rumble in his belly and loins. "There's something irresistibility nice about you." He licks his lips, eyeing the figure before him – small, trim, packing a punch. Axel feels giddy.

The threatening position of the clobbering device wavers and it drops slightly from its held-high position. Blue eyes blink rapidly, head shakes, and the cornstalk is hoisted back up. With a threatening and commanding bark the meatsack orders a response to his previous question, "Why're you following me?"

Axel cocks his eyebrow. "You planning on clobbering me to death with a corn husk?"

"I will if you don't answer me." A step is taken forward, maybe in the vain hope of being intimidating.

Axel is very far from intimidated. "If I remember right, I kind of saved you from that big group there, so I don't know why you'd think I'd want to harm you now. I told you, you're irresistible."

The cornstalk is thrown at Axel's head and the blond walks off with a huff.

Axel chuckles, removes the stalk, and scrambles to his feet, wings stretching and tail lashing out – to make sure everything is functioning properly and to work the crick out of his joints and cartilage. "No clobbering?" he asks as he glances at the offensive stalk and then back towards the small body stomping across the barren patch of ground.

"Thanks for getting me outta that mess but _fuck off_ and leave me alone." A middle finger is raised towards Axel while the meatsack continues to have his back turned to him.

"Is that any way to thank me?"

"It is, now piss off."

"I don't want to." Axel continues to follow, his long strides getting close to catching up with the sulking little imp.

"Don't make fun of me." Head snaps around, blue death-glare is thrown Axel's way.

"I'm not." He lifts his hands, palms facing outward.

The meatsack has come to the end of his skulking path, stopping in front of the rusted car. He turns around, facing Axel and with distaste in his voice says, "Bull. You'd be the first not to…" Hands fiddle with his hair, brushing it every which way, fluffing it up, and then arms fold over his small chest as he slumps down against the hood of the abandoned car.

There is something about the surly exterior that Axel finds very endearing. He has never thought of meatsacks as 'cute' before, but this one… if Axel was into familiars he thought he'd keep this one around. "What are others making fun of you for?"

A phantom pain crosses that delicious face. A hand unclenches, reaching up but then settling back down, to nestle against the other folded arm around the blond's middle. "You new around here?" he grumbles and eyes fall away, looking at nothing in particular.

"You could say that." Axel moves closer and eases himself down onto the car as well, causing the vehicle to dip because of its lack of suspension. The meatsack moves away slightly, avoiding all body contact of their arms rubbing together. He doesn't move so far away though that Axel can't get a better look at the meatsack he's been seeing all night long. Axel wonders how old he is. He is terrible with ages – having lived far too long to be a good judge on these matters. Even other demons who have been around for half a millennium look baby-faced to him, so this meatsack, with his smooth skin, and small build… Axel really hopes he hasn't misjudged. All intrigue and allure aside, he has never feasted on anything that wasn't able to fully enjoy itself and understand what was going on. He isn't planning on starting now either, no matter how enticing this meal looks.

There is nothing but the damp in the air and the sense of a muted existence. The cornstalks – encircling them – continues to swallow up most of the external sounds beyond their immediate vicinity. Axel breathes softly. He likes this place. He's also continuing to enjoy the weird lack of pressure that he is normally accustomed to experiencing around meatsacks. But Axel _does_ feel eyes on him. It makes his spine tingle. He wonders what the meatsack sees – wonders what turns him on and what would make it easier for them to get to copulating already. Axel tries to remember what the blond's meatsack making-out partner had looked like. Maybe he could force something and toy with that illusion but then Axel thinks it might not be a good idea. It would be a lot of effort and strain on his behalf for an uncertain outcome. He leans to the side, his arm coming into contact with the meatsack's arm. "What's your name?"

Blond head turns looking down at where their arms are rubbing together. Arms unfold and he uses his hands to scooch away a little. "Roxas," comes the curt mutter.

That name makes Axel smile. "Roxas," he repeats, rolling the world around his throat and letting it drip off his tongue. He sees and hears the meatsack – _Roxas_ – gulp.

"Yours?" the meatsack asks, with the smallest of head tilts indicating that he's still looking at, and studying Axel's body.

Axel leans in again, he rests his hand on the hood of the rusted metal hunk they are resting against and lets his fingers meander towards the meatsacks fingers, where he brushes and rests his hand atop of the other. "Axel." He quirks his lip in a way he knows historically to be alluring.

There is another gulp and blue eyes are looking directly at Axel now. His eyes bounce between their hands and Axel's eyes. This feels better to Axel now. He thinks he might be getting close to a meal. "Let me make your night memorable." Axel leans in some more. He can smell the sweet and salty scent that oozes out of the blond. It makes Axel feel heady. The heat radiating off skin and the breath caressing Axel's lips beckons him closer. He presses a kiss to the corner of parted lips.

A blunt force against Axel's sternum pushes him away. There is ferocity painting the meatsacks face in the way teeth are bared once more and nostrils flare. "What's with your costume?" the meatsacks snaps and pulls his hand out from under Axel's.

Axel is disappointed at their intimacy fizzling out but he stays calm, reclining a little and using his wings as a post to prop himself up against. "What's with it?"

"What're you supposed to be?" The offended tone still doesn't leave the meatsack.

"A pirate. Yarr." Axel closes one eye and makes a hook shape with one of his hands.

The meatsacks scoffs and arms fold tightly across his chest again. "It's the worst pirate costume I've ever seen."

"Why?" Being ever opportunistic Axel tacks on, "You want me to take it off if it's so offensive to you?" Axel wears a smarmy smirk as his fingers trail down his body, unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt and loosening the clasps of his coat. Even in the bluish light of the moon, Axel can see the reddening of cheeks from a blush.

"N-no. That's not it." The meatsack shakes his head, almost as if desperately trying to dislodge Axel's advances. A terse expression replaces the fluster and with a strong voice, the meatsack says, "What's with the horns? A pirate doesn't need or have fucking horns."

A strange feeling he hasn't felt in a while overcomes Axel. It rams into his chest and takes all the wind out of his lusting sails. Is it… _surprise_? "You… can see them?" he asks, tentatively.

A snort comes out of the blond. "They're massive. How can I not see them?" Blue eyes glare and are fixated on Axel's head.

Axel is confused but in the back of his mind something falls into place – the repeated long stares causing no draining feeling… "Why can you see me?" he wonders aloud.

An incredulous snort leaves the meatsack. "Because I have eyes. You're fucking massive with your height, and those ridiculous horns, and your garish red hair. Somehow you made your eyes glow too and you've got wings too. Like, c'mon, you stick out like a fucking sore thumb but no one notices or make a single comment? Your costume is stupid and I—" the meatsack turns away from Axel. He stands up and shouts out into the surrounding area, "know what you guys are fucking doing. Vanitas! Seifer! I'm not dumb. I'm not gonna play your fucking games. It's not gonna work, so just come out already so I can smash your cock-loving faces in!"

Axel feels completely dumbfounded at what is happening. This meatsack… this _Roxas…_ can see him? All of him? All that Axel is to himself, _for_ himself? Maybe he feels a little bit violated… but mostly turned on. "You can really see me," he mutters in disbelief.

Roxas rounds on Axel. "Take them off!" His voice is tense, commanding even.

"What? My clothes?"

"Those stupid fucking horns, you nimrod. Take them off, and take them off, _now_!" He stamps his foot and punches the air with clenched fists.

Axel feels compelled to do so. If Roxas told him to take anything else off he feels he would comply without a seconds thought. But… "I can't."

A deep growl leaves the small body. "Take those goddamn fucking horns off, _right now,_ or I'm gonna do it for you, you fucking clown."

"I can't take them off."

"Bullshit!" he screams and launches himself at Axel. One hand digs into Axel's shoulders as he leaps atop of Axel, and the other hand—

Axel screams with pain. The meatsack is grabbing at his horn, yanking and pulling at the base of it. Axel's head is dragged down and forward, pulling him off the car a little. The meatsack slides off Axel but is still holding on to Axel's horn, pulling harder. Axel screeches from the searing pain shooting down his spine and he sees red. His skin turns hot, a fiery glow illuminates the space between them. The meatsack yelps and lets go of Axel's horn. Axel thrusts his head up and back, staring the meatsack right in his soft face. He ignores the way mouth and eyes are completely wide and Axel bellows a guttural roar from the pit of his stomach, forcing the meatsack to stumble backward. He trips and falls. His head slams back into the ground, a sharp cry leaves the meatsacks mouth and then he lays there motionless, bar for the rapid rising and falling of his chest.

Axel growls, his skin cools. He huffs out the last of the steam and gingerly touches his horn which makes him wince. He stands up and takes a few steps closer to the lump on the ground. He kneels down and looks down into blue eyes, which stare unseeing into the night sky above. "They are not _ever_ coming off, you understand me?" Axel growls low in his throat. Anger still sits atop of his chest and the nerve pain still throbs unpleasantly.

Eyes flicker onto Axel before they squeeze shut. The meatsack's face contorts. He starts trembling and then – a wail emanates, quiet but deeply pained. The remainder of Axel's flared temper extinguishes and he is left confused. He gently touches the body on the ground. He inspects the hand that had held on to his horn. Skin is slightly singed but at least the meatsack had enough sense to let go before causing any real damage there. Axel slides his hand under the now-sobbing meatsack, helping him sit upright. Blue eyes are still squeezed shut. Tears roll down and lips tremble.

Axel huffs. "I'm sorry." He is sorry, truly. It had been a completely instinctive response to a threat. He has never been this threatening to any meatsack before… but none of them have ever seen or been able to touch his real body before either. It is a very strange experience for him and he isn't quite sure what to do.

Axel gets no response from the sobbing form before him. Singed hand opens and closes, and the other hand clutches at the wrist of the site of injury. Axel runs his hand through blond hair, making sure there isn't any blood where head and ground had made audible contact. There is none, and Axel can't smell any either. He mutters another, "I'm sorry," wishing for some sort of a response other than the crying. He has probably freaked this meatsack out completely. He will definitely not be getting a feed from him now. He runs his hand up and down the trembling bodies back. His other hand rakes through hair, finding it incredibly soft and enjoyable to touch; meatsacks always have such soft hair.

As he passes his hand through velvety locks his palm grazes against something hard. The sobbing gets interrupted by a gasp and eyes finally open to look at him. Axel frowns with confusion. He searches with his fingertips and finds it again – the nodule. Blue eyes stare up at him. There are still no words coming out of the meatsack but he gasps again.

Axel examines the blond's head. He uses both his hands to spread hairs apart and sees it, a white protrusion, maybe 2 inches long. Axel gives a quizzical look, and then – his fingers frantically search the other side of that blond head and sure enough, perfectly mirrored to the one on the left, is another 2-inch white protrusion on the right. His stomach drops and for the first time in a _very_ long time, Axel feels embarrassed. If those are what he _thinks_ they are… with one hand pressed to either side of the blond head Axel fingers the base of both bony-looking protrusions.

The body below him shivers, and a moan seeps out. Axel stares and keeps fondling. He is too mesmerized to let his embarrassment stop him from touching the smooth keratin structures. The meatsack begins to breath heavy as Axel firmly strokes up to the tip of both pointed lengths. There is a quiet moment between them. Axel is too fascinated to stop and the meatsack too lost in the sensation to even sob anymore.

It doesn't last long though. Blue eyes fling open and an arm swings out, knocking Axel's arms away. A gruff attempt at being commanding follows, "Don't touch me!"

That snaps Axel out of his rêverie and he scooches back a bit. "Sorry," he mutters, significantly chastened.

They both sit and stare at everything but each other. Axel is completely confused. He can hardly believe what he had just been touching… he _can't_ believe it. It can't be true.

" _Why do you have horns?"_ They both say simultaneously and stare at each other for a bewildering moment.

" _They just popped up."_

" _I was made this way."_

They still talk over each other.

Axel leans back, propping himself up with his wings and just stares at the meat – _Roxas_. He hopes a bit of distance will somehow make things cleared. Was he a demon? Was he playing a weird game with Axel? Demons see each other how they really are. Meatsacks don't have horns. This guy _has_ to be a demon. "What're you playing at? We could both be spending our time better in other ways." He can't really feed off another demon. It's just an exchange of energy which will leave neither satisfied for very long. It's nothing to gorge oneself on. He can't believe he touched the horns of another demon – let alone one he doesn't even know.

"What're _you_ playing at?" Upset is still heating the small blond's words. "Why're you here? Why do you have horns? I thought I was the only f-freak." The sobs start again and that round face gets buried in hands.

Axel doesn't know what to make of this. He has never been in a situation like this before. He keeps silent. His fingers play idly with whatever vegetation grows within his reachable vicinity. A blade of grass, a clover. Whatever really. "How old are you?" he asks, hesitant and unsure of how to proceed.

"Twenty?" Face scrunches up in confusion.

"To the closest century," Axel tries to clarify.

Confusion grows into one of perplexity. "This century? What's with the weird questions?"

Axel ignores that. His curiosity ignites once more. Something is completely wrong here. "Have been here all your life?"

Any residual sadness disappears and an incredulous look snaps onto his face like Axel is a complete idiot. "I was born here."

That settles it for Axel. This Roxas is not a demon. This Roxas is a meatsack and is… something completely different. He leans forward, hands a breath away from brushing against Roxas' fingers, which are splayed out on the cold ground. "You're not a freak, you know," Axel insists with a quiet mutter.

Shimmering eyes peer up at him in the gloom. "I am," Roxas breathes out and his open-palmed hand closes into a fist.

"You're not. Your special and unique." Axel lays his hand on top of the clenched fist.

Roxas sniffles and looks down at their hands. "Your horns are really real?"

"As real as yours."

Roxas lets out a tremendous breath. "So, me grabbing you like that…" Blue eyes suddenly go wide and round. "I'm so sorry for hurting you. I thought… those pricks set this up or something." He looks at Axel – looks at his horns.

Axel is still confused as to what is happening, but he wants to make it right between them… and maybe _not just_ to shore up his chances of getting a feed. He can't imagine what it must be like to be the only meatsack to have horns. That fact boggles his mind. "You're okay, right? I didn't hurt you?" he checks in. He feels a weird tenderness in his heart. He never knew he had this in himself. Maybe there is a word for it… but Axel doesn't know what it is.

"I'm okay. So… your horns are real and no one's set you up to make fun of me or.. anything else… right?"

"Yeah. Why's that hard to believe?"

"Don't you get funny looks? Don't you get teased and bullied and… called names?" There is a desperate urgency in Roxas' voice and even in his body language, because he leans in a little closer towards Axel and his clenched fist is trembling slightly. "Don't you get abused? I've tried to find people like me online. I've found some. You should join our group. There's so few of us, but we all try and support each other as much as we can."

"Your horns are so small though. Surely no one can see them." Axel doesn't _quite_ see how it is a very big issue.

"It's… not just _that_. It's—don't you get shit for how you look? How do you deal with it?"

"I don't let anyone give me shit. I dealt with those creeps who were trying to… what were they going to do with you?" Axel suddenly asks and a small niggle burns at him making him upset that he hadn't done worse to them.

Roxas' brows furrow and his nose scrunches up in distaste. "Um… Axel… c-can I… touch them – your horns, I mean."

Axel exhales sharply and takes note of his question being avoided as much as he has just avoided Roxas' question to himself. There is a whole world of discomfort there which he doesn't care to get into. He's not here for getting to know meatsacks. He's here for survival… and pleasure. Axel pushes everything else aside and focuses on how endearing Roxas' question has just been. If it was anything else – his wings – his tail – his penis… But _that_ request... it's not something that's usually done. Not between demons. But Roxas _isn't_ one. Plus, Axel _had_ fondled Roxas just moments before. It's only fair for Roxas to make that request of him. He nods and tilts forward to give Roxas easier access. "Just be gentle," he whispers and he can't help but feel an excited thrill run through his body at the thought of doing something so taboo but potentially sinfully good.

Roxas nods and his lips press together in concentration as he reaches out. Axel's horn still feels tender. A slight nerve pain still pulses down his synapses but as small, cool hands touch the base of him a molten fire cascades down his spine and Axel strains to keep the gasp inside. Hands spark electricity inside Axel's body and he wants to lean into the touches. He wants hands to be rubbing and stroking him firmer and all ideas of the shame he should be feeling right now are non-existent. Axel closes his eyes, focusing on the way fingertips run up the bumpy ridges of both his horns, making him shiver and smile. Roxas sweeps over the full length of Axel's horns and that _does_ finally bring a moan out of him as fingertips press against Axel's somewhat dulled tips.

Axel pries his eyes open to see Roxas staring at him, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. "It feels nice for you too?" Roxas asks, his voice quavering a little.

Axel nods and then bites his lip but it doesn't stop the whimper from escaping as Roxas rubs, massages, and scrapes his fingernails back along the underside of his horns to Axel's girthy base. Axel is filled with heady pleasure which drips and pools into his groin. Palms stroke Axel more vigorously and somewhere in the back of Axel's mind, he wonders if Roxas _knows_ and _understands_ what he is really doing to him right now.

Axel's tail and fingers twitch. He feels like putty in Roxas' amazing hands and oddly enough doesn't feel like he has any willpower left to force this back into his own favor. A warm knot tightens in Axel's stomach and he feels himself getting wet from pre-come trickling out. "Roxas," he manages to dredge up from somewhere deep inside and is also able to keep his eyes open long enough to hold that big blue gaze.

"Yeah?"

Licking his lips he gently says, "Whaddya want from me?"

Roxas' Adam's apple bobs and he rubs his lips together. Thumbs and forefingers still rub at the base of Axel's horns when Roxas says, low in his throat, "Make my night memorable. Touch… my horns."

Axel nods, his eyes already half-lidded and his body feeling completely heavy with desire. All fortification around not looking like he's drunk on craving this meatsack has gone out the window. His hands reach for Roxas, sinking into soft hair and finding the small, velvety protrusions, and he begins to rub. Roxas gasps and moans. His back arches and he pushes into Axel's touch, whilst he continues to fondle Axel with a tightening grip. The motion steals Axel's breath for a moment. He lets out a stuttering gasp and can barely see straight, but he does notice the way Roxas' head lolls back a bit and he hears that long whimper, which ends in a deep moan. It is erotic and fans the flames of Axel's desires in the depth of his stomach.

They both work their hands over each other's horns. Axel lets himself slip and sink down against Roxas, making all distance between vanish. He rests his forehead against Roxas' shoulder and feels warm pants of breath against his hair and ear. They do this for about a minute more before Roxas, between gasps, says, "I want more. Let's go in the car?"

Axel growls from the pit of his hardening stomach. He nods and finds the strength to get up – but only once Roxas stops touching his horns. They stagger over to the rustbucket. The door on the side they are at has long gone. The backseat of the vehicle is still upholstered, though the dark fabric is visibly stained, grubby, and has been torn in spots, exposing the yellow foam beneath. Axel lets Roxas crawl in first and follows after, ducking his head and squeezing his wings in to make himself fit.

The space smells and is very cramped, but Axel's libido and need are screaming at him. Roxas' libido seems of much the same mind because as soon as Axel comes to rest before him their lips are locked together. Axel is only mildly surprised. He tastes Roxas' lips, salty and tangy from tears and Roxas' scent is full on and delicious. A thrilling thump vibrates through Axel's body and he parts his lips, inviting Roxas inside. Roxas takes the invitation instantaneously and pushes into and against Axel.

Their limbs tangle up and they both hum and murmur their pleasure into each other's mouths. Hands roam. Axel is already working at undoing Roxas' pants, but when he gets to slide his palm down the soft skin and begins to brush past rough hairs Roxas pulls back and pushed against Axel.

"What's wrong?" Axel huffs with confusion and heavy need.

"I… uh… I…" Roxas continues to stammer, not making eye contact. He fiddles with his oversized sweatshirt.

"I want your cock in me," Axel says, not sure what the hold up is and hoping that this will clarify and soothe whatever is worrying Roxas.

"Um… okay… but… I get really… it's embarrassing." Roxas looks away.

"Nothing about you could be embarrassing." Axel leans forward and, with a finger under Roxas chin gently lifts and turns that worried face towards himself to plant a kiss on lips. Parting again, Axel says, "I'll turn around. I won't see anything." He maneuvers himself, careful as not to snag his wing's claws on anything, or knock Roxas out. Axel undoes his pants as he moves, sliding them down to expose himself to the cold night air and leans over the back of the seat, watching his head.

A muffled sound of surprise is let out from Roxas. "Y-you have a… a…"

"Tail." Axel whips it around, snaking and rubbing it between Roxas' legs and against Roxas' groin.

Roxas gasps and for a moment is quiet. Axel smirks to himself, full well knowing he is giving Roxas pleasure. But after a few moments, a disgruntled sound follows and Roxas catches Axel's tail between his hands and pulls gently at it.

Axel giggles. "That tickles."

"Sorry."

"No. I like that," he says over his shoulder. Normally, he wouldn't like anyone touching him and yanking at him but… for some reason he really doesn't care with Roxas. In fact, he _wants_ Roxas to touch him everywhere.

"Your tail, and wings, and horns… it's all real?" Roxas mutters.

Axel chuckles. "Everything about me is real." He spreads his wings apart to make way for Roxas and to illustrate his point. Roxas makes a little surprised gasping sound, which makes Axel smirk even wider. The next thing he feels is his tail being released and Roxas' body pressing up against his back. That contact makes Axel purr loudly and he lets his tail dance around and do whatever it wants – which by and large seems to be to go exploring under Roxas' clothes.

Roxas giggles and his hands gently pull at Axel's tail. "Stop that."

Axel tries to corral his tail but it slips under Roxas' pants and between the cleft of cheeks, making Roxas yelp with a, "Hey!"

"What can I say? Pretzel really likes you and wants us to get it on." Axel titters, giddy with the prospect of being filled up.

"Pretzel? Your tail has a name and a mind of its own?" Roxas asks, sounding incredulous.

Axel turns around a little, grinning, "Yeah."

Roxas snorts and yanks the tail out. It curls around his wrist. "Axel." An exasperated eye-roll is followed by a huff.

"Pretzel likes you. I like you. C'mere." Axel leans towards Roxas rather awkwardly, wing-span making it difficult to turn, but Roxas meets him halfway and their lips touch. Axel surrenders to Roxas' delving tongue and enjoys the shivers of pleasure that fingertips brushing against his sides and rump elicit in him.

They keep kissing and Axel pulls Roxas' hand around towards his dripping erection. His tail lets go when Roxas grasps his erection. Axel moans and Roxas gasps and hums before he says, "Holy shit, you're soaking… and… massive," against Axel's lips. Roxas palms Axel's penis, pumping a few times and exploring what he can't see. Axel chuckles. Centuries of feeding have left him well endowed.

Every stroke of Roxas' hand makes the flutters in Axel's stomach stronger. But this isn't what he has pulled Roxas' hand over here for. He waits for Roxas' motions to be smooth and gliding. He waits for hands to be slick and wet with his pre-come. It doesn't take long.

"Push into me. Stretch me out," Axel urges and watches the hand withdraw. A wet trail is left against Axel's skin as Roxas traces backward and then a slickened digit trails from the base of Axel's tail down to his asscheeks and slides into his backside. His tail twitches, wrapping and curling around Roxas' thigh, and the tip of his tail flicks against Roxas' clothed erection and balls. Axel likes what he feels between Roxas' legs and the more he tickles Roxas there the more Roxas chuckles, but then Roxas stops being distracted by Axel's antics and he pushes another finger inside, stretching Axel wide and sweeping and spreading him open.

Axel gasps and pitches his backside towards Roxas, easing further onto fingers. He has missed this feeling and the heady pleasure of getting ready to feed. He makes himself comfortable, widening his stance. Axel smiles into the crook of his arm. He's still hanging over the back of the pungent smelling upholstered car seat but he won't let that impact the pleasure he is about to receive. He pushed his rump out towards Roxas some more and can hear a melodic and strong heartbeat behind himself. The sound of a zipper unfastening is pure music to his sensitive ears. He breathes out with pleasure and relief. His insides are starving, his energy low. Tonight has been really draining for him but he is about to get his reward and is so glad that he has run into this particular meat – _Roxas_. Axel tries to keep the tremble of excited anticipation at bay and then he whimpers at the sensation of radiating warmth and the push of firm, wet flesh against his backside.

"I'm sorry… I hope I won't hurt you." That is all the warning Axel gets before Roxas pushed into him and it takes Axel's breath away. He is stretched wide. He wasn't expecting this much of a stretch. He mumbles and moans into his arm and Roxas' suppressed groan and the tight grip of his hands on Axel's hips is delicious to Axel's ears and senses.

"Fuck, you're big," Axel gets out once Roxas is all the way inside him.

"It doesn't hurt, does it? I'm sorry."

Axel throws his head back a bit, catching a glimpse of Roxas in his periphery. He wraps his wings around Roxas, giving him a hug of reassurance and his tail is going crazy with anticipation as it brushed and twitched all over Roxas' body. "I'm good. I'm so good. Fuck me, Roxas. Use that cock of yours and ram me, baby." He flashes a smile but it devolves into an open-mouthed moan because Roxas _does_ start moving and rocking into him with great force and speed. The grip on Axel's body only tightens. With his wings pressed around Roxas, and his tail exploring, he can feel the strength in sinewed muscles rippling over that small frame's strong back.

Roxas groans, deep in his throat but it grows and grows, and so does the strength of his thrusts. Axel grips the back of the car seat, his knuckles turn white and he gives voiceless gasps and moans. Roxas is taking his breath away with the fullness and pressure of his cock inside himself. He can taste Roxas' essence trickling into him. It's intoxicating and delicious. Axel is sure that the car is rocking like crazy with the animalistic and raw ferocity that Roxas is fucking him with and that makes him so incredibly hard.

Roxas' nails dig into Axel, making him tingle and shiver. Both of them moan. Axel is leaking like crazy. He bites the upholstery and squeezes around Roxas' big intrusion. He yelps, but it's muffled against the fabric. Roxas is biting his shoulder and whimpering as he nudges into Axel at a frantic pace. Roxas' orgasm shoots up into Axel, sending intense tingles of pleasure through his whole body. He can taste it in the back of his throat – Roxas' scent of sweet and salty. He feels it filling him up and it is the best thing he's tasted in his entire life. Roxas is still biting down hard against him and whimpering – mewling – at an incredibly high pitch, and then he stops and breathes harshly against Axel's back.

Axel's skin and insides feel warm as he absorbs Roxas' essence and sexual energy. He can feel it seeping into his pores and cells, fortifying, building, and making him stronger and bigger, and fuck if he doesn't want so much more. He pushes off the back of the car seat, using his tail and wings to push and maneuver Roxas in as gentle a way as possible to lay back against the seat. Roxas looks flushed and his heart is hammering rapidly. He is limp and floppy and smiling from ear to ear.

"I – didn't – hurt you – did I?" Roxas rasps between deep inhale.

"No. Fuck, I want more, Roxas. I want my cock so far up you that you see stars. I want you to cum again and again. In my ass, in my mouth. Let me fuck you – let me in you."

Roxas visibly shivers and nods. "In me. I need you in me," he pants.

Axel bends down, kisses Roxas and pushes his tongue into him deeply. Not breaking their kiss he pulls Roxas underneath himself a little bit more so he won't hit his head when he's fully inside of the small meatsack. Axel's tail is already yanking at cargo pants, and Axel pulls them down further, breaking their kiss because he is curious to see Roxas' penis. He has to stoop, so as not to hit his head on the low ceiling, but it doesn't obscure the impressive sight below himself. Roxas' erection had felt impressive inside himself and it still looks it, even in its semi-hard glory. Roxas' shaft is big and thick and no wonder it made Axel feel so good.

Axel strokes himself, slickening up his fingers with his own pre-come and then probes Roxas' puckering. Roxas squirms and one hand reaches up, caressing Axel over his clothes, up to his neck, into his hair, and a nail brushes against one of his horns, making Axel's insides spasm. His desire to be inside of Roxas is tremendous. He pulls his fingers out, slides halfway off the seat, with one leg on the floor of the vehicle and his other leg bent on the seat cushion and he pushes his hot, hard erection against Roxas, going very slow because he is very big.

"Holy fucking shit balls," Roxas exclaims, arching his back and craning his neck back.

"I'll go slow," Axel puffs, working hard to restrain himself.

Roxas groans and pants "All of – it. I need – all of it – inside."

The groan Roxas gives nearly tips Axel over the edge in his resolve to take him slow. But he stops himself. He doesn't want to rip Roxas open, so he keeps edging in deeper at a steady pace, pulling out a little but pushing in a bit more. Sounds seep out of Roxas. His eyes are squeezed shut and while one of his hands is still in Axel's hair, occasionally brushing against one of his horns, the other is on his own erection, teasing and pulling at himself. Axel needs both of his hands to steady himself so he just drinks up the view of Roxas below him, completely at his mercy and enjoying every moment of being stretched incredibly wide.

Axel sighs with satisfaction when he is all the way inside of Roxas. His balls hang low and heavy against Roxas' warm skin and they both take a breather, enjoying the sensations running through their bodies.

"Ready?" Axel asks.

"Ready," comes the reply.

Axel tilts his hips, Roxas gasps. The tight fit around his cock is gratifying. Every flinch and sound out of Roxas nourishes Axel as he gently does shallow thrusts.

"Hurry up, I need it!" Roxas demands, through grit teeth and a clenched fist thumps against Axel's shoulder. Axel chuckles and starts fucking Roxas, who pants and squeezes his eyes shut tightly. Axel's fingers dig into the upholstery, ripping into it as he searches for a better grip. Roxas keeps incrementally huffing out, "Harder," which Axel obliges with. Soon the car is rocking from side to side and rusted metal screeches loudly. It barely covers Roxas' screams of "Fuck, yes! More, _more_! _Deeper_. God, _Axel_ , fuck!"

Axel is breathing hard and coasting around the edge of pleasure. Whenever he feels himself getting close he pulls back on the speed and intensity by which he is plowing into Roxas, but he doesn't stop. He never stops. Not when his wings cramp, not when his tail snags on something sharp. He just keeps rolling his hips and watches Roxas' leaking erection below him and the hand that is dancing across it furiously. Roxas' sweatshirt is soaked through, Axel can feel the pool of pre-come that's below them. It's gushing out of his own cock and spilling from Roxas with every one of Axel's fierce and frantic thrusts. He keeps eyeing Roxas' thick and throbbing erection. He is so hungry for more of Roxas' essence. He wants his mouth on him, drinking him down when he comes. But waiting is getting harder, especially when Roxas grips his horn – he just about loses it and has to stop, breathing harshly.

He decides to play dirty and forces his tail up, stroking Roxas' face before ending up at his horns where he rubs. Roxas arches his back and in an instant, Axel catches sight of Roxas' sac tightening. He pulls back and out so he can get Roxas into his mouth. He pulls Roxas' backside up a little and opens wide to fit all of Roxas in and begin to suck on his head, and swallows his wet shaft down while he sucks long and deep. Roxas' voice breaks as he cums explosively into Axel's mouth moments later.

The taste is incredible, but the amount of it catches Axel completely off guard. He swallows as fast and as hard as he can but cum still spills out of the side of his mouth because Roxas is ejaculating a lot and for at least 15 seconds, making it hard for Axel to catch his breath. But he doesn't drown in cum and eventually, Roxas is left almost lifelessly sprawled and panting like he has run a marathon.

Axel licks his lips, not wanting to waste a single drop. He leans down between Roxas' legs and starts lapping up everything that his mouth hadn't been able to take. Roxas shudders and giggles as Axel licks his skin clean. The taste of Roxas is addictive. The little meatsacks energy is coursing through Axel, making his whole body feel alive and on fire. It satisfies the hungry itch he has been feeling for many months. He knows it's not enough – he needs more – but for now, it is satisfying him and he slides into the small gap between Roxas and the back of the car seat. He drapes himself half on top of Roxas and lays his head down next to him, pressing their foreheads together. Roxas' breath blows against. He smells of sweet, salt, and sex. Axel takes many deep breaths and sighs out with glee. There is a tranquil moment of bliss, which is only interrupted by Axel's tail idly flicks and rubs itself over Roxas' thigh and side.

"Stop it, Pretzel," Roxas chuckles, slow and low in his throat, sounding tired but satisfied.

"It's such a bad boy," Axel criticizes his appendage and received a whipping lash to his own backside. "Ow," he exclaims, and Roxas laughs more.

"It really has a mind of its own?" Roxas tilts his head away from Axel a little so they look at each other.

Axel smiles at the flushed face before himself. Roxas' eyes somehow look a little lighter but he pays it no real mind. "When there are naked bodies and sex, yeah. It does whatever it wants."

Roxas gives a disbelieving hum and cocks an eyebrow at Axel.

"I swear," Axel tries at defending his innocence.

Roxas titters some more. "So, what _are_ you? Your tail, and wings—the people I've found online… none of us have any of those things. We have horns, that's about it."

"I'm unique?" Axel thinks he should at least _try_ a little bit to disguise himself. Telling meatsacks about other worlds isn't really done. There is a certain secretive nature about the demons agenda.

"You definitely are that." Roxas' hand starts brushing Axel's bare backside, in particular, focusing on the base of his tail.

"Thanks," Axel hums, enjoying the touching.

"What are you?" Roxas tries again.

"An amazing lay," he deflects again.

Roxas gives an exhausted-sounding chuckle in the back of his throat. "You are, but that's not what I mean."

Axel weighs up his choices. He can keep deflecting until Roxas loses interest. He can lie – though he's not sure how convincing that would even be. Would it be so bad if Axel tells the truth? Would Roxas even _believe_ him? He's never divulged to anyone what he really is. Mostly because he has stuck to visiting people while they slept and so could be chalked up to a really good sex-dreams. Though in the last few centuries Axel has gone out more and engaged the meatsacks in more amicable conversation before the conversations stopped and the sex started. But this situation… this is completely out of the realm of 'normal conventions' and scenarios for him. He tries one more time to turn this around. "What would it mean to you to know?"

"Everything. If you're… if you're like me I wanna know how long it will take for my horns to grow as big as yours. If I had massive 'fuck-off' ram horns like you do no one would mess with me. Peter's ones are the biggest We send each other photos. But his are still nowhere as amazing as yours. So how old are you? 'Cause he's like fifty – though he does say he's always filed his down, so I guess they might be longer if he hadn't done that?" Roxas says, almost as an aside to himself.

The idea of filing his horns down gives Axel a terrible painful shudder down his spine. "He defiled himself like that?"

"Well, yeah. It's not easy to be looked at every day of your life and be judged. I'm kind of scared and hope mine don't get much bigger. But if they do get bigger I want them to be menacing."

Oddly enough Axel _can_ relate to that. He is always judged and assessed by the meatsacks when he visits the realms above his own. The exhaustion he felt before is now but a faint memory thanks to Roxas' energy coursing through his body. He still feels completely free from the pressure of his aura and magic even with Roxas around. It's still a mystery, but a completely welcomed one. "Have you ever done that to yourself?" Axel asks, wary of the response. He hopes Roxas hasn't. Something about that makes him very sad.

"No. But I'd be lying if I said I've never thought about it."

Axel frowns at Roxas and reaches out to him, touching the soft pliable skin on his cheek. "If you're so worried about what others think and how they treat you what's stopping you from doing it?"

"The pain. I once bumped my head when I was getting something out of a cupboard. It was worse than being kicked in the balls—I'm really sorry for how I grabbed you before." Blue eyes look up towards Axel's horns.

Axel makes a dismissive sound in his throat. "It's okay."

"But other than that… um… it feels nice to touch myself like that…" Roxas' voice is low and husky and he avoids making eye contact with Axel for a moment, "I… it's not something I want to lose. I see a doctor about this, you know… not even my mom knows that. I don't tell the doc how nice it feels. I'm scared someone will do something to me if I make it out to be anything other than a weird cell mutation or freakish growth." Roxas' lips rub together and he finally looks back up at Axel. "So… how do you deal with it? How do you get people to leave you alone? No one said anything about you at the party. Troy… that fucking bastard – he's always teasing me and pushing me around but then he's happy to make out with me? And he sees you and wants to make out with you without you ever even saying a word to him? What the fuck is with that? Is it your horns? If I looked more badass would my life be different? If I stopped trying to fit in would it all be easier?" Roxas' questions keep coming.

The rambling basically decides it for Axel. He feels pity for Roxas at that moment. He wants to help him in some small way… even if that is just to understand the difference. He interrupts Roxas, "To answer your question… I'm a thousand three hundred and eight years old… but who's counting."

The questions stop tumbling out and Roxas stares, his mouth just hanging open – and then almost flapping. "Wha-woah-who-how? What?"

"I'm not a meatsack."

"Meat…. Meatsack?"

"It's what you are and what I'm not."

"You're not…" Realization seems to dawn as confusion falls away and the frowning lines on Roxas' brow even out. "We… yeah, okay, I didn't think you were, but just… I needed to hear it from you. Um… we call ourselves humans, by the way, thank you very much." An air of indignation and arrogance hangs about Roxas. Never mind that they are half naked, pressed together, and completely wet from the waist down.

Axel can't help but laugh. He admired the spunk. "Well, I stand corrected. But if it makes you feel better you're one very sexy meatsack." He quirks an eyebrow at Roxas who just chortles.

"Human. Person. I refuse to be a meat or a sack."

Axel rolls his eyes, playfully. "Fine, whatever. Mr. Not-A-Sack-Person."

"Thank you. So what are you? A demon of some kind? Do they exist? I guess they do… I just fucked a demon and let one fuck me. Holy shit." Roxas' hand goes to his face where he holds himself for a disbelieving moment.

Axel sniggered. "There are different types of us demons. I'm an incubus."

"Whassat?"

"Wanna guess?" Axel leans in until their noses touch. He quickly dives in and pecks at Roxas' lips before backing off again.

Roxas hums and taps his lips in thought. "Is it… do you stack dishes really well?"

"Huh?"

"Do you… incubate hens eggs? Bet you're a real chick magnet." A shrill guffaw bursts out of Roxas.

"I'd rather be a cock magnet."

Roxas suddenly hums and his eyes slip halfway shut. "Bet you already are one. My cock doesn't want to be anywhere else but inside you," Roxas rumbles with a quiet seduction which sinks into Axel's belly and really surprises him. Roxas leans towards Axel's face and speaks against his lips, "Does _incubus_ mean 'fucking machine?' 'Cause that's what I want right now. A good, hard fuck."

Roxas' scent is intoxicating. It somehow smells stronger and Axel wants to taste it and have it flooding all his senses again. He can't find words right now. He just wants Roxas' sweet and salty essence inside himself. He parts his lips and licks at Roxas' lips. Roxas' mouth also opens and his tongue protrudes. They lick each other's tongues and lips for a moment before their open months collide in a hungry and searing kiss.

Axel rolls onto Roxas, bracing himself on arms and knees, so not to have his full weight crushing the meatsack. Axel rocks a little, dragging his building erection up and down and between Roxas' thighs. He can feel Roxas' own erection forming and brushing against his abdomen. Axel purrs, almost unable to fathom how he completely lucked out with this meatsack and his filling and copious amounts of seed.

He moves up a little more, wanting the head of Roxas' penis brushing up against the space between his tail and anus. Their kiss disconnects and Axel rights himself as much as he can in the narrow space. His wings snag on something and in a moment of irritable fury Axel jerks and gives a hard tug to dislodge himself.

"Maybe we should go back to my place? We'll have more space," Roxas offers, propping himself up on his elbows.

Axel looks back down at Roxas. His eyes wander between Roxas' erection – drizzling delectably – and Roxas' face. He wants it now – inside himself – but the promise of more space is also enticing. But Roxas' erection… Axel groans, torn in two.

"It's not far from here," Roxas supplements.

That makes Axel sigh, whether with resignation or relief he doesn't know. "Well… as long as it's bigger than this space I'm up for anywhere really. Though… we can just do it outside if you want. Bend me over this shit heap and fuck me raw."

Roxas bites his lower lip and his eyes drink in the sight of Axel's engorgement but he squeezes his eyes shut and says, "The faster we get outta here the faster we can be naked and touching each other. Besides… I've got a big comfy bed and my mom's out, so… we can be as loud as we wanna be."

The decision is made. Axel resigns himself to it and starts backing out as quickly as he can whilst also being very careful of his wings, tail, and head. "C'mon then. I'll fly us there."

Roxas follows, with amazement on his face. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Axel's finally out of the cramped space. He groans and stretches his wings and arms wide and his tail swings with elation. When he opens his eyes he can see Roxas, half hanging out of the car, eyeing his lower body parts. Axel smirks and casually pulls his costume pants back up. "You either do me here, right now, or you quit staring at me like that."

"Oh. Right. Right." Roxas shakes his head, gets up and tucks himself away.

Axel has to admit he is disappointed over having to wait, but some of that disappointment is negated when Roxas presses himself close to Axel, winding his arms around the back of Axel's neck. Axel holds Roxas tight around his waist and nuzzles the side of his face against Roxas' cheek as he begins to flap his wings. He hasn't carried anyone in a while, but Roxas isn't too heavy and once Axel catches an updraft and a bit of an air current it's all easy gliding for the most part.

Roxas is holding on for dear life, but he's also making all sorts of sounds of wonderment which Axel can't help but find adorable. Roxas is pointing at trees, houses, lights off in the distance. He remarks at how amazing and gorgeous it all is and as Axel looks at Roxas' face – his wide eyes and jubilant smile – tufts of hair blowing and whipping every which way and tiny white horns being revealed – he can't help but think the same thing.

After a moment longer Roxas starts pointing at a black roof with a bit of a yard in the front and back. Axel makes towards it, circling, bat-like wings flapping and gliding them both down to the ground. Axel lands softly and lets go of Roxas reluctantly. He looks at the white walls and the big wooden door. Roxas digs around his pockets, pulling out keys and unlocking the door. "Do I have to invite you in?" Roxas asks as he pushed the door ajar.

"Well, that would be nice. But… I'm not a vampire or something. I can just _come_ into whatever house I want." He winks at Roxas who snorts and rolls his eyes while sporting a big grin.

"I'll invite you inside anyway. And then I'll invite you to come inside me too." A wicked grin bursts onto Roxas' face. "So please, Axel, welcome to my home."

Axel doesn't lose time following Roxas inside, making sure to not scratch the wood or paint of the door and walls. The inside is dim until a light comes on. The hallway is narrow, made even more so by decorative sculptures and vases precariously placed on wobbly looking drawers and stands. Axel is very self-conscious and pulls his wings and tail in as he walks towards Roxas, who is at the foot of the stairs, doing a terrible job of suppressing a laugh behind his hands.

"What?" Axel snarls with a gruff undertone.

"You remind me of a bull in a China shop."

Axel doesn't understand what that means. "I'm also a bull under the sheets." He passed by several doors either side of him and joins Roxas at the stairs.

Roxas surveys him. Axel can see the hunger in him and it's odd seeing it in a meatsack, but he doesn't comment on it as his mind is consumed by thoughts of carnal pleasures. Only the touch of his hand being grasped pulls him out of the daydream.

They ascend the stairs. Axel continues to keep his wings pressed together as they pass paintings and photographs. He sees Roxas in a few photographs – smaller than he is now. A smiling woman with auburn hair and deep sky-blue eyes like Roxas' stands next to him in most of the photographs. There is a distinct lack of a father.

Their footsteps come to a halt at a door at the end of the hall and Roxas pushed it open, stepping inside, and kicking his shoes off. Axel follows, also taking off his boots at the door and being grateful for the lack of confines. He much prefers being barefooted.

A table lamp is switched on at the desk which stands to the left of the door and the soft, warm orange light illuminates everything. White walls are more cream in this light. Some posters are stuck to the walls of people and things Axel doesn't recognize. There is also a stand-alone wardrobe, a chest of drawers, and a bookshelf with an assortment of books and little figurines adorning the shelves. But what Axel _really_ takes interest in is the big bed under the large window. Multiple pillows are at the head of the bed, which has a black and white checkered design printed duvet covering it, but Roxas flings it back and off, revealing white sheets underneath.

Axel watches the blanket slide off the bed and hit the floor but his attention returns to Roxas, who's over there, sitting down on the mattress and pulling off his green sweatshirt, and unzipping his damp and stained pants. Axel still feels the wet clinging to his own clothes, which he starts peeling off himself. He wipes at his mouth as he flings his shirt aside because he is drooling. The fact that Roxas _wants_ him like this without Axel needing to be deceiving or make any real effort is exciting. It's so exciting that he's already getting hard and he sees Roxas' erection raising.

Roxas curls his finger, beckoning Axel closer. It draws Axel in like he is a fish on a line.

"Axel, incubus-fuck-machine at your service," Axel says as Roxas' outstretched arms come in contact with his hips and pull him close and between Roxas' spread-apart legs.

Roxas gives a hard swallow and licks his lips. His breath tickles Axel's abdomen. A small kiss lands on his skin and Roxas' hot tongue travels up until his head is tilted so far up that he smiles up at Axel. "Welcome to my room. Welcome to my bed."

Axel smirks down at Roxas' cheeky smile. "Whaddya want me to do with you?" Axel asks, burying his fingers into Roxas' hair.

"I… you've done it lots of ways, right?"

Axel nods and likes where this might be going. "Nothing you can say to me will freak me out."

A small sigh of relief leaves Roxas. "Can you… I want you to lick me – suck on me."

Axel smirks and begins to get down on his knees before Roxas. A hand pressed against Axel's chest and Roxas shakes his head. "Not down there." He is turning red and Axel's mouth forms an ' _O'_ as he understands and his eyes search for the small little horns hidden amongst hair. "You're horns," he asks, just to be completely sure that's what Roxas wants.

Roxas is incredibly red and turning redder still as he nods. "I… it's one thing I've been wanting for the last two years now."

Axel stands back up and holds and maneuvers Roxas' head towards himself as he stoops down a little. Roxas is looking up, eyes incredibly wide and sparkling. The smile springs to Axel's lips. He leans in a little more and places a kiss onto Roxas' lips, pulling away and whispering, "I live to please you."

Roxas' head bows down. Axel pushes hairs away and fondles the base of Roxas' horns between his thumbs and forefingers. The soft gasps out of Roxas make Axel's tail twitch. He swallows, feeling a flutter of nerves along with arousal. He can hardly believe he is about to do this, but he wants to for Roxas. He can't wait to hear the effect this will have on the small meatsack.

Axel leans down a little more. Hairs tickle his face, and he keeps rubbing with his fingers. His breath must be tickling Roxas because he giggles and hums. Axel sticks his tongue out and licks. Roxas' giggle stifles and he gasps. Axel swirls his tongue all around. He licks at Roxas as if he's a soft treat and then takes one of the small horns into his mouth, sucking gently.

Huffs and vowels leave Roxas' throat. The meatsack wraps his arms around Axel's hips and rubs his face against Axel's skin, muffling his little sounds. Axel smiles and feels himself beginning to leak pretty badly. He uses his teeth, scraping them against Roxas' horn. He keeps fondling the other one and then swaps over, giving as much attention to that one as he just did the other one.

Huffs turn to puffs and Axel can smell Roxas' heady musk and feel his arousal building as Roxas pulls Axel closer to his body. Roxas is leaking almost as badly as Axel is and it's inebriating. The feel of Roxas dripping on him makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. His hands leave Roxas' head, traveling down to slim shoulders where he gently pushed Roxas down without resistance. Axel doesn't lose contact with that tiny horn in his mouth. He keeps tending to it and mounts the bed.

They shuffle in an awkward way, to be more in the middle of the bed. The sound of the sheets is that of thick plastic and it feels like that under Axel's knees. Rubber sheets maybe? If Roxas leaks like this all the time it doesn't surprise Axel at all. Roxas squirms and writhes under Axel's licking and sucking assault. His hips buck up a little and he groans out Axel's name.

Axel pulls off Roxas long enough to say, "All right, I'll give it to you, you sexy greedy little imp.'

Roxas is oozing pre-come everywhere. It drops from Axel's shaft as well. He swaps to suck on the other horn and with his free hand dips into the warm liquid which is pooling between them and he coats his fingers sufficiently to slicken his backside up. After that minor distraction, he lines himself up with Roxas' impressive hard-on. He runs the tip of Roxas' head against his crack and the space between his anus and the base of his tail, which makes Axel moan against Roxas' horn, and makes Roxas groan louder and buck up a little wilder.

Axel is tall so he curls up as best he can to keep Roxas in his mouth and also push Roxas into his rear. He manages it but has to stop sucking on Roxas, thrusting his head up for a moment to let out the satisfying groan of Roxas big cock stretching him open. Roxas' own grunt joins Axel's and they harmonize in their satisfaction. Axel rolls his hips. Roxas digs his nails into Axel's sides and gives a commanding, "Suck."

It makes Axel chuckled. He likes it. He likes Roxas. He returns his mouth tending to one of the small horns while rocking himself against Roxas' cock, which makes the meatsack mewl. Axel thinks he could drown in that sound and the pleasure that's building in his stomach.

The pace of their copulating grows more frantic. Axel's tail flicks around and curls around Roxas' leg and his tip pushes and rubs against Roxas' sac. Roxas grips Axel even tighter somehow in response. Axel is blowing air out of his nose with the strain and shear mouth-watering pleasure coursing through him. He grinds and nailing himself on Roxas' hard cock so deep inside himself. There is a sudden smell of sweet and salty tickling his nostrils and filling his lungs. Axel whimpers and fucks himself harder. He wants it – wants every last drop. A guttural groan forces its way harshly out of Roxas. The sweet smell grows to a pungent level and nails on Axel's rump send a sharp pain up his spine. Roxas cums with an even louder shout and the fierce grip on Axel is intense for a moment longer before fingers slowly start to soften.

Axel sucks in air through his nose and moans against the hair and bone in his mouth. Roxas' essence fills him up, feeds him, soothes him, empowers him. Every powerful surge of Roxas' cum pumping into him shoots an electric tingle through him. It's the best rush, the fullest feeling. He pulls off Roxas, kissing both horns but keeps his ass on that cock. For a brief moment, Axel wonders if he can cut Roxas' penis off and just keep it inside himself forever.

Roxas is shuddering. Axel can hear the strong _ba-dum_ of his heart. He looks down at that round, sweaty face. Roxas' hair is a mess. Axel's saliva, coupled with Roxas' sweat is clumping his hair together. Axel brushes at it.

"Wow, that was… just… wow," Roxas husks, his voice spent from his earlier ejaculations.

The smile Axel wears turns broader and a low chuckle bubbles out as tired blue eyes flutter open and rosy cheeks plump up with a sweet smile.

"Fuck. I've never—that was amazing. That was the best," Roxas rasps and then clears his throat and coughs a little.

"You're definitely a vocal one."

"It was just so good. I never imagined," Roxas shudders, "that it would be this good. I've… sex has never _been_ so good. Oh my God. Fuck!" He throws his arm up to his face.

The amazement in Roxas' voice is an endless source of amusement. Axel knows he's good… but _this_ reaction? He's never had one like this before. Roxas hadn't been like this in the car. Maybe it was the horns?

"Do all demons have horns?" Roxas asks.

Axel has to think about that for a moment. "A lot do. Some don't."

"How do you guys get anything done? I'd just be getting mine sucked all day." Roxas arches his back a little and moans softly. His arm slides off his face and he stares, blissed out, up at the ceiling.

Axel chuckles and imagines Roxas lounging like he currently is, but in Axel's nest and with Axel tending to him. It's a really nice and alluring thought. It makes him laugh a little harder and smile way too much because Roxas drags his eyes onto Axel and asks, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." He trails an idle finger across Roxas' fleshy chest while he runs his tongue over his teeth. He can still feel the way Roxas had been in his mouth. It's a pleasant ghosting sensation and memory. "Touching other demons horns is actually taboo."

"Taboo? Why?" Roxas strains to lift himself up but manages it. He rests on his elbows, looking up at Axel with wonderment.

The movement makes Axel aware of Roxas' shaft still buried inside himself. It makes him smile a little. "It's like…" Axel straightens up a bit and rocks his hips against Roxas as he stretches out his wings to stop them from cramping. He wonders how he can put this _delicately_ without freaking the meatsack or himself out. "How would you say it… horns… are sacred."

"Sacred?"

Axel thinks about his use of the word. He nods. "Yes, sacred. They are… the most intimate part of a demon. It's… not something we ever share with others." He doesn't want to straight out say that it's only for _very_ special situations. He can't consolidate what he knows and feels to be his ilk's truth with what he has just done for, and with, Roxas.

"Oh? _Oh!"_ Roxas slaps a hand over his mouth and is turning slightly red. "I'm sorry," he muffles into his hand hastily. "I didn't know."

Axel chuckles a little "It's all right. I wouldn't expect you to know all this stuff about demons anyway."

There's a sudden clap ringing through the air and Axel's bicep stings a little. He snaps his head towards Roxas, who returns his arm to his side and frowns at Axel and looks indignant. "Why didn't you say something?" Roxas chastizes. "Don't do things with me you don't want to or that make you uncomfortable."

Roxas' statement makes Axel laugh.

The frown on Roxas' face grows deeper. "What?"

"No one's ever been concerned about what makes me uncomfortable."

"Well, it concerns me. So don't do that stuff if you don't want to, okay?" Roxas squints at Axel, looking determined, albeit, also a little bit flustered still.

"Okay. But, I really didn't mind." Axel can't help but look at Roxas' matted hair and stumpy little horns. It makes Axel want to suck on them even more. He can still feel Roxas' energy coursing through him. Sex still clings to his nose, prickles his skin, and is pooling between him and where he is sitting atop of Roxas. Axel takes a deep breath and has to look away for a moment to cool off. But it doesn't help. He reaches out and rubs his thumb up one of the soft and tiny horns. He feels Roxas' penis stirring inside himself. "You're irresistible," Axel husks and drops his hand away again before Roxas' small gasps of pleasure set him off into a frenzied hunger.

Roxas slowly breathes out a big puff of air. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I actually really liked doing that for you." Axel says it because he means it. But also because he really likes seeing Roxas blushing crimson. Somewhere in the back of his head a small voice is whispering at him that he shouldn't have done that with Roxas – that he shouldn't _still_ so self-indulgently be reaching out and touching Roxas there. He would never ever dream of doing this with another demon so he _definitely_ shouldn't do it with Roxas. But… Roxas isn't a demon… so it's all right. "I'd definitely do it again for you," he quirks his lips into a short smile.

Roxas returns an abashed smile and Axel has been alive long enough to know that it's the cutest thing he's ever seen.

There is absolute stillness between them. Not even Axel's tail twitches. Their eye-contact falters and a strange awkwardness creeps in.

Roxas clears his throat and he smacks his lips a little. "So… um… c-can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

A small, thoughtful look crosses Roxas' face. His gaze is lowered, focusing on where his penis is still embedded inside of Axel. Lips purse a little and more lip-smacking occurs before he says, "What's sex then? If horns for demons are sacred… is sex special?" Roxas glances up at Axel briefly.

"Sex?" Axel asks, perplexed.

"Y-yeah. Sex. You know… the stuff we've been doing together in the car and here."

"Oh! That's feeding."

"Feeding?"

Axel hums. "Yeah. We come to other worlds to feed. It makes us stronger and stuffs us full for the year between feeds. So I come here to eat."

"My come… feeds you?" Roxas tilts his head, his brows scrunch together as he tries to understand. "That's so gross," he laughs a little.

Axel smiles a little. "It's more than just the come. It's your energy, your desire, that explosion, and release of everything in you." A shiver runs through Axel. The membrane of his wings shudders, his tail goes ramrod straight and Axel arches his back with the pleasant feeling. He squeezes Roxas' cock inside himself making Roxas give a tiny, adorable gasp. "All of it feeds me, satiates me."

"But what about your own orgasm?"

"What about it?"

"Don't you like to come? Can you come?" A look of horror crossed Roxas' face.

Axel chuckles. "Yeah, I can come. You think I'd be this wet if I couldn't?"

"Oh. So… why haven't you? I'm no good? You don't want to with me?"

"The feeding feels so good already, I don't need to come."

"But… you're still really hard. Don't you want to come?"

"Why're you so invested in my orgasm?" Roxas' insistence is a little disconcerting.

Roxas' mouth flaps a little. "I – I'm not?"

"Could fool me."

"Shaddap. I just want to make sure you have a nice time."

"I'm having an amazing time with you."

"But you're still hard now. You didn't cum while you were riding me. And… you also didn't cum back in the car when I was pounding you." There is something sitting on Roxas' face that Axel just can't quite name, and his voice is very whiny.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not enjoying myself." The answer still doesn't seem to satisfy Roxas. So Axel thinks on that a little. He doesn't know how to put this. "Feeding and sex… they are different. Feeding collects energy. Makes us strong. Coming… is to release the energy. So… it's," Axel sighs, "a little counter-productive?"

Roxas makes a little astonished sound. "You're like a battery or something?

"Battery?"

"You charge it up with electricity and use it to power electrical things. And when it's running empty you recharge it."

Axel hums. "Yeah. I suppose something like that."

"So, you don't want to come for me because it will drain you?"

"Not… entirely. It doesn't work that way with meatsacks." Axel trails his fingertips along Roxas' body.

"Humans," Roxas grumbles and sounds testy as he says, "And if that's not it then what is it?"

"Why's that so important to you?"

"It's not." Roxas huffs a bit, his nostrils flare.

Axel knows what it is now; offense. Roxas is upset with him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"No. Something is wrong." Axel places his hands firmly on Roxas' abdomen and strokes him.

A disgruntled frown twists Roxas' face. "Have you ever fed and cummed at the same time?"

Axel casts his mind back. Slowly, he shakes his head. "Not that I recall."

A determined hard edge settles on Roxas' face. "Good. I'm going to make you do that." He grabs at the back of Axel's hair and pushes them together. It's hard, their teeth knock together and scrape as their open mouths. Roxas forces his tongue into Axel's mouth and he cups Axel's face with one of his hands. Axel feels accosted and it's absolutely exciting and invigorating. He pushes back against Roxas, increasing the pressure and tension between them and making them kiss deeper. His hands grab Roxas' sides and he squeezes and massages the soft, plump skin he finds there. He can feel Roxas' penis getting harder inside himself now and that makes Axel's hunger begin to scratch at him again. He doesn't quite understand why or how. He's had three amazingly stuffing-him-to-the-brim meals already. He usually has to seduce and fuck two people for every one of Roxas' loads, so he is getting very close to being done for the night but… Roxas is an indulgence that Axel doesn't want to let go of. He'll find room for dessert somewhere.

While they devour each other, Roxas begins to pull and yank at Axel's locks. Axel growls and rocks against the stiff shaft inside himself. The taste of Roxas is beginning to fill him up again. That tangy pre-come is addictive and copious. Axel's chest squeezes with desire for the meatsack. "More," Axel manages to breathe out between smacking kisses. Roxas' hand finds the base of Axel's right horn and fondles him there. Axel's breath hitches and he pulls out of the kiss because he has to groan and stretch his wings.

"Lay down for me." Roxas is puffing. His lips are rimmed red and his eyes are heavily lidded with lust.

Axel can't remember having ever seen anything sexier, and for once he actually wants to fuck instead of feed. It's not even much to do with the hand on his horn, thumbing and squeezing him. Axel ignores that small voice still inside himself, telling him that he shouldn't let Roxas touch his horn like that. He just nods, lifts himself off Roxas' throbbing erection and reclines on the bed, leaning back on his elbows. He spreads out his wings, either side of himself. His tail flicks out the side, seeking out Roxas and wraps around the meatsack's wrist, pulling him close. Axel's tail maneuvers the hand up to his head and Axel thinks, ' _Traitor_ ,' but arches his back as fingers make contact and stroke him. Roxas straddles Axel's waist. His warm flesh and strong muscles are a very pleasant weight atop of Axel. He places his hands on Roxas' knees and grips him gently.

Roxas looks down at him, a sexy smirk playing on lips as he pumps Axel's horns. It really feels good – incredible even. The feel of Roxas sitting on him, warm pre-come drizzling down over Axel's stomach, and those sinful hands on him make him want Roxas inside himself. Roxas wants to make him orgasm and – wants to do it while he's feeding. It's such an odd wish, but if it's what Roxas wants then Axel wishes the best of luck to him.

One of Roxas' hands leaves Axel's horns and starts scooping up the pre-come that's dripping everywhere. Axel watches Roxas coat his hand in it and then reaches back up – liquid splashes on Axel's chest, onto his face, and then lastly Axel moans as his horn gets gripped tightly. Roxas moves over his horn a lot more vigorously now and Axel has no words or sounds to give for a moment. He closes his eyes and savors this incredible feeling.

Roxas' other hand leaves his horn, and also gets lubricated in Roxas' fluids before returning to pump Axel. A strong shiver runs down Axel's spine and pools in his belly. He starts to think that this might actually be possible – that Roxas will make him feed and cum – if the feeding ever starts.

"You like that, don't you," Roxas teases and hums. "You want more?"

Axel's mouth is already hanging open. He mouths 'yes,' though no sound comes out. He can feel Roxas' thighs and buttock lifting off his waist – can feel the small, hot human sliding down his body, while hands are still right there, working more over the base of Axel's horns now. Axel moves his legs, spreading them apart, making way for Roxas. One hand leaves Axel's head. It's regrettable but the promise of what is about to happen more than makes up for the loss of contact. He can feel Roxas scooping up more pre-come. Axel pries an eye open to see Roxas, with a golden lamplight halo silhouette, stroking and pleasuring himself. The softest gasps and moans escape barely-parted lips. Axel marvels at how he's never seen an angel before now. He must have made a sound because Roxas is pulled out of his enjoyment and catches Axel gazing at him. Angelic expression turns devilish. A coy smile curls at lips and Roxas slows his stroking down so Axel can savor the sight, which he totally does. They stare at each other a moment longer before Roxas leans forward, gripping both Axel's horns again, but this time for leverage and pushes himself enticingly slowly into Axel's ass, stretching him out wide as he goes.

It starts off as a creaking hum in the back of both their throats but ends in them moaning loudly. Axel tries to spread his legs further apart so Roxas can go deeper and fill him up further, which he does. Intense pleasure and pressure is exuded all over Axel's body. Ever pump of Roxas' hands send a shuddering shiver down his spine. Every deep thrust of Roxas' hips steals his breath away, leaving Axel panting and straining against the collapse of his own body onto the mattress. He doesn't want there to be a chance that Roxas won't be able to reach his horns. He loves the way Roxas' hand motions trickle pleasure down his entire body. Every nerve ending feels alive and on fire. His hunger seems immense, and his need to come is beginning to make his penis throbbed and feel uncomfortably full. It's like a pressure valve in his chest cavity and gut that needs relieving. He wants to release himself – actually blow his load all over Roxas.

Roxas doesn't ease up. He is pumping horns, pumping into Axel. He is groaning and straining. His eyes are squeezed shut and sweat is dripping from his brow, coating his body, and making him glisten in the warm lamplight of the room.

Axel's wings begin to vibrate ever so slightly, and it's not just from the incredible thumping he's receiving. Axel clutches at the bed sheets and lets his vocal chords sing out in a low rumble.

With everything that's going on for him, Axel doesn't notice his tail rubbing itself on the bed sheets beside himself. He doesn't notice it snaking up Roxas' body. He does, however, notice when a warmth and soft suck suddenly send _more_ pressure up his body and directly into his backside. He groans and forces one of his eyes open to see his tail in Roxas' mouth. Roxas is sucking on him, moaning, looking completely flushed. He looks at Axel, eyes are slits peeking at him. Axel can feel his tail sliding deeper into Roxas' mouth, down his throat.

"Pretzel, no," Axel groans with abandon, trying to pull himself out of warm, moist heaven. It doesn't work. Roxas hums deeply. He continues to massage and pump Axel's horns, continues to fuck himself into Axel's tight embrace.

Axel feels his tail slip out of Roxas' mouth, making the muffled sounds a lot clearer now, "Damn, Ax, that tail of yours." Roxas' voice is thick with heavy strain but he still manages to let off a huffy chuckle.

"Sorry," Axel murmurs. Not much more thought goes through his skull. The sex – the feed – it's all so good. His toes curl and suddenly there comes a cry from Roxas. Axel's eyes snap towards him. Roxas' thrusting stops, his hands still, his breath is short and sharp, his face is scrunched up in pain.

Axel feels it. "Pretzel!" he roars and goes to grab at his tail.

"Leave it," Roxas snaps, freezing Axel's hand from pulling his tail out of Roxas' ass. "It's – good," Roxas breathes out. "It's – fuck… 'M not gonna—" Roxas starts pounding into Axel with ferocity, his hands start rubbing at Axel's horns again. It makes Axel tense up. His hand lets go of his tail and elbow returns to his side, helping to support himself. He feels the squeeze of Roxas' ass against his tail as it fucks him.

This has never happened before – his tail had never misbehaved this badly. But Axel can't think straight. His body is blazing with sumptuous tingles of pleasure. The taste of Roxas is there is the back of his throat. Axel feels Roxas' body tremble, feels the incredibly tight squeeze around his tail and Roxas' hold around his horns turns into a vice-like grip. Roxas' voice erupts, high and shrill as he gives one final hard thrust and cums.

Axel's voice joins Roxas'. His body is filled up and the same delicious, powerful sensations as before throb through him, satisfying him completely, even as some of Roxas' cum leaks out of him. Roxas' hands leave Axel's head and slide down to his chest where nails dig. Roxas slumps forward, his chest heaving and his breath blowing and tickling Axel's skin. Roxas is still shuddering from his climax, he's still moaning, and his hips spasm and thrust into Axel a tiny bit at erratic intervals.

Roxas gives an extra sharp moan and then Axel notices that he is still inside of Roxas. Though the pleasure and buzz in his body leave him feeling heady, he is with it enough to pull his tail out of Roxas, who sighs with relief and collapses the rest of the way onto Axel's chest. He puffs out a, "Thanks," and Axel apologizes with a simple, "Sorry."

Their heavy breaths rasp through the quiet room for a while and then suddenly Roxas' fist thumps against Axel's chest.

"You didn't come!" comes the accusation.

"It was still really good though, Roxas." Axel chuckles low in his throat. He is still feeling the bliss of Roxas' essence inside himself, and that sweet and salty taste is completely intoxicating. He can't find it in himself to care about Roxas' upset.

Roxas huffs loudly and slides down Axel's body. His mouth is on Axel's erection moments later. Renewed pressure builds in Axel. His tail curls up as Roxas' warm tongue massages him. It's a little bit too much. He is still sensitive from _everything_ that Roxas has done to him. His wings stretch against the soft fabric of the bed sheets which rip as his claws snag. The tingle spirals down forcefully into his groin and the pleasure spikes. He spills into Roxas' mouth and Roxas chokes and sputters, pulling off Axel. More cum pumps out of Axel, shooting Roxas in the face and covering Axel's groin and abdomen as his cock springs forward.

"Sorry," Axel puffs, and Roxas is also muttering his apologies a moment before he is bending over Axel, licking him clean. Tongue lapping at Axel makes him shiver and tremble with something more than just his orgasm.

Roxas hums and smiles against Axel's skin. "You taste really nice. Kinda…" Roxas sucks on Axel's skin, "like cinnamon and… oranges." His face raises but his eyes are squeezed shut from a big smile.

Axel reaches up, cupping Roxas' cheek. Roxas leans into the touch and his eyes slide open, looking bluer than Axel has ever seen before. He blinks, Roxas blinks, and it's gone. An illusion and trick of the light. Roxas presses himself down against Axel's chest and they lay together.

Axel is drifting on a cloud of pleasure. He can't remember a time he has felt this good, content, and satiated. Roxas' fingers glide over Axel's skin. He traces along his collarbone and his hand eventually makes its way up to his horns. Axel twitches and moans. "I'm so full. I can't—"

Roxas' fingers stop rubbing.

"No, no, don't stop." It feels too nice. Axel doesn't want it actually to stop.

Roxas gives a laughing hum and resumes his touching. "Can I ask you more things?"

Axel smiles lazily. "Lemme think on that for a moment." He tucks his finger under Roxas' chin, lifting him up a little and leans in so they share a slow kiss. Axel can taste himself in Roxas' mouth. It's really alluring. Roxas is amazing.

They stop kissing. Roxas is all happy smiles and says, "Can I ask you my question now?"

"I suppose."

"Awesome! So… if jizzing feeds you how does it work with women? Or you don't have sex with women?" Roxas stretches up his other arm and now fondles both of Axel's horns.

The touch is potent and slows Axel's mind down even more. He tries to think clearly. "The energy thing. Orgasm is food. Jizz or no jizz. But cum is yum." He can still taste Roxas. Roxas' cum is extra yum.

Roxas makes an understanding humming sound in the back of his throat. He runs his hands all the way down Axel's horns and around the part that's starting to curl up and then runs his hands back up to the top of Axel's head. "You come here to feed once a year?"

Axel moans and hums.

"Always at Halloween?"

Axel hums again, his eyes drifting shut.

"Why come here to feed? Can't you just suck off other demons?" Roxas' voice is low and contemplative.

"It's not the same. We need meats-a-ah-cks." Axel peels his eyes open and glares as much as he can in his drunken-stupor state. Roxas is pinching his nipple quite hard.

"Humans. People," Roxas corrects.

Axel hams up the way he says it, " _Hoomans."_ It leaves a surly feeling on his face. Of course, he knows what these meatsacks call themselves, but that has never meant he has to call them that. The revolution is forgotten and he smiles as hands are back on his horns. Why doesn't he let other demons or meatsacks touch his horns? It seems to make no sense to him. It feels so nice. Maybe that's the reason though… the whole of his home would just end up in even _more_ of a fornicating and feeding mess and nothing would ever get done if demons were touching each other's horns all day. Axel has touched himself in the past… but it's never felt as nice as how Roxas' hands are making him feel right now. "When demons feed off each other – it's not satisfying. It's not filling. That's why I exist, y'know – to feed other demons." Axel opens his eyes because Roxas stops moving.

Quizzical blue eyes just look at him. "You're supposed to feed other demons?"

Axel nods. "Succubi and Incubi go out and harvest energy to feed other demons. It's just a transfer of energy – your… buttery thing."

"Battery," Roxas corrects and sits up, straddling Axel's waist again. His hands are still on Axel's horns, squeezing a little. "So… you have sex with me and then have sex with other demons and pass on what I've given you?" Roxas' face hardens a little. His fingers have stilled but grip and squeeze Axel a little.

Axel moans a tiny bit. "It's feeding – not sex," he corrects.

"Feeding then," comes Roxas' snappish response.

"In theory, yes."

"Theory?"

"I haven't done that in a long while. I decided I wasn't going to be at the bottom of the food chain, so I feed for myself. No scum, imp, banshee, legions, or sprite gets to me anymore. I just keep it all to myself. Make my horns and cock grow. Make my illusions and powers of seduction and persuasion grow."

"Illusion? Persuasion?"

"This isn't what I actually look like." Axel is saying too much. He knows he is. But those warm damn hands which are resuming their stroking make him feel like putty. They loosen his tongue.

"It's not?" Roxas scooches back a little but he keeps pumping Axel's horns.

Axel shakes his head a little bit.

"Can I see?"

"You don't want to," Axel husks, struggling to keep his outer shell in place for some reason. It's like the frequency in his head is changing. Like someone is there, turning the dial against Axel's will.

"I want to. I want to see what you really look like," Roxas presses.

And just like that the dial changes. Axel's will snaps. "Okay." The facade fractures, tiny pleasurable and painful buzzing cuts through him.

Roxas yelps and lets go of Axel's horns. He looks at Axel's body below himself and there is a wild look of fear and panic on his face, draining his color. Axel's skin is now dark, his slightly-more-muted red mane sticks out every which way and cascades down his shoulders and back. His bones don't jut out as much though. There is more meat on them and he is fleshed out and muscular now that he's been fed.

Axel regrets having lost control of himself. He changes back to his meatsack form, but the bewilderment on Roxas' face only grows. His head bobs and tilts left and right. Eyes dart all over Axel's physique and then eyes snap up to meet Axel's. "Change back," he says.

Axel is confused. "You… want me to change back?"

"Change back," Roxas barks, and thumps his fists against the mattress a little.

Axel does so, the little buzz rushing through his body once again. He watches Roxas carefully as he takes in the sight of Axel's demon form. This time there is less shock. His hands tentatively touch Axel's chest and slip down his rippling abdomen. Axel is at least grateful that Roxas sees him _after_ the feeding. His gaunt self is ten times more terrifying to gaze upon.

Roxas gets off Axel and crouches between his legs. His hands are still on Axel, gliding, tickling, exploring. Eyes are looking at every part of Axel's body and he has never felt this exposed in his entire life. He feels like a weird specimen, especially when Roxas makes hand motions that indicate that he wants Axel to roll over. Axel does so. Then hands are on him again, traveling up and down his muscular back. Roxas sits on Axel's backside and explores Axel's wings one at a time. He stretches Axel's bat-like wings out and pushes against the soft tissue-like membrane.

"Shoo – I'll get to you in a minute, Pretzel," Roxas chastizes Axel's tail, which is rubbing itself against Roxas' body and poking him in the sides.

Axel laughs gently at that and folds his arms before himself, pillowing his head there. "You're not freaked out by this?" he asks, genuinely perplexed.

"I already knew you were a demon. I'm surprised at myself for not thinking you'd have a demon form. This is really cool." There is excitement in Roxas' voice, but it drops a little and softens as he adds, "You're really cool."

Axel gives a dismissive hum and he fights with keeping the smile off his face. "Guess I should give you meat-OW! _Hoomans_ more credit," he grumbles and rubs at the top of his shoulder where he has just been smacked by Roxas. "I guess I just never thought that my demon form wouldn't cause mass panic."

"What's with that disguise? And why did no one else freak or comment about your horns and wings? You wear a human face but don't hide all of yourself? That's odd."

"It _is_ All Hallows Eve. I can get away with it."

"Yeah, but people still didn't comment on you. Troy…" Roxas huffs. There is indignation in that little gesture and in the way fingers tense against the joints of Axel's wings.

A discomfort squeezes Axel's stomach. "I appear to mmm…. hoomans," he manages to catch himself in time, "however they want to see me. Man, woman. Tall, short, plump, skinny. Whatever turns your kin on that's how I look. And if they want to see the horns and wings they will."

"Oh." Roxas sounds disappointed. "So… how I see you – your human form… that's just how I want to see you?"

Something surprises Axel about Roxas' reaction. It's almost like he's… Axel quickly changes back to his meatsack form. "This is me. It's how I choose to look." He turns his head, looking at Roxas behind him. "No one's seen me like this before."

Eyes widen. "Really? I'm the first?"

"Yeah."

The smile that grows on Roxas' face ignites Axel's own smile and makes him feel warm inside. He turns his head back to look towards the bedhead and out the window where he can see the dark sky and not much else beyond. What he's doing with Roxas is so weird. All this _talking_. All these flutters inside his gut. The horns… Axel moans. Roxas is running his hand over one of his horns again.

"Change back, please," Roxas says quietly, and Axel does.

Roxas' hands sweep over Axel's back and brush his hair. It feels nice. Axel wraps his tail around Roxas' waist and squeezes him gently.

Roxas titters a little. "How do you prefer to look?" he asks whilst his hands keep meandering over Axel's back, tangling with tufts of red mane from time to time.

"Like a me— _hooman_."

"Why?"

"I…" Axel has to think about that for a moment. He has to decide whether he wants to be honest or not, He kind of wants to be honest, "think I look pretty?"

Roxas giggles. "You look fucking hot as a human – but you're also really good looking like a demon too." Roxas leans forward and kisses the spot between Axel's wings.

"Thanks." Axel smiles into the crook of his arms.

"In fact, you're kinda hot like this too."

"Yeah?" An undeniable jolt of pleasure goes through Axel. He looks behind himself again and sees the eager nod. His mind kind of boggles.

Roxas leans forward one hand gripping Axel's hair and the other reaching out towards Axel's face. "Your hair – you look so badass. Real scary." Roxas quirks his eyebrows suggestively. "Your horns fit better – and your muscles. Fuck, you're ripped." He licks his lips and then runs fingertips over the planes of Axel's face and over the scar tissue under his eyes. Axel resists the urge to grimace. "These scars make you look mean – in a really sexy way," Roxas smiles and it's completely disarming to Axel.

"Yeah?"

Roxas nods. "Yeah. And your nose is really cute –" he brushes along the wide bridge of Axel's much flatter demons nose and sweeps his finger along Axel's very dark eye socket. "And your eyes… wow. They were wow before but they are even _more_ wow now. I like them. How they glow… how they stand out. And your skin… it kind of shimmers. I like it. I like you both ways."

Axel chuckles. He stopped eye contact as soon as Roxas had begun touching his face, and he still finds it hard to connect with him like that. He can feel himself turning red, which is something that rarely happens.

Roxas' fingers rub against the apples of Axel's cheeks. "Oh my God… are you blushing?" Roxas half laughs. It's very gentle and affectionate.

"No," Axel drawls out and begins to feel the tug of a smile on his thin, barely-there lips.

"Really? I think you're lying to me. I'm making a motherfucking badass demon blush. Woah!" Roxas laughs with more energy. It's light and breathy and fills Axel with joy.

"I never expected to show my real self to anyone. I never thought I'd get such nice compliments," Axel says and feels oddly shy about it.

Roxas tilts his head a little. "From a meatsack?"

"From a human," Axel corrects and makes the effort to say that word properly this time. When he thinks of that word in connection with Roxas it's a lot easier to stomach. He twists at his waist, carefully rolling over, being mindful of his wings. His tail is still coiled around Roxas' waist and he helps Roxas slide off his backside and to sit on the bed beside Axel, as Axel makes himself comfortable laying on his side and propped himself up on an elbow.

They both look at each other and smile. Axel runs his tail over and under Roxas' limbs and Pretzel can't help itself but slide over Roxas' penis and tickle his balls. Roxas squirms and gives a shrill little yelp and giggles.

"You _sure_ that's not _you_ doing that? Putting your tail in my mouth and ass." He gives Axel a sarcastic and smiling frown.

"Cross my heart." Axel does so. "If you want me to punish Pretzel I can and I will. It's a bad tail. I've never seen it be so… obsessed." His tail proves the point by flicking tensely and landing in Roxas' lap. Roxas holds it with both his hands and strokes.

"Don't punish it. I _really_ liked what it was doing, if you couldn't tell by me coming in you." A pleasant shiver runs through Axel, and Roxas seems to be faring the same way if that little shudder means anything. "Why did you name it Pretzel?" Roxas continues. "That's so weird. Shouldn't it be something demonic like… Bloodraven or something with a lot of weird clicks and umlauts?"

Axel throws his head back and gives a belly laugh. Actual tears prick his eyes and he wipes at them as he gets back in control of himself. "That is so… _racist_? I can't even begin to tell you how discriminatory that is." Axel is _still_ giggling about it.

"Sorry," Roxas mutters and rubs Axel's tail nervously. "I don't know what your demon language is like."

"I'm speaking it right now."

"No. You're speaking my language."

"The most demonic of tongues."

Roxas snorts with laughter and covers his mouth with his hand. Axel sniggers too and his tail slowly worms its way against Roxas' shaft.

Roxas gives Axel an exasperated, albeit playful roll of his eyes.

"Pretzel really likes you." Axel beams.

"I can see that. So why the name?"

"It can make a pretzel shape," Axel forces his unruly tail into the shape in question for only two seconds before it protests and goes to snuggle in next to Roxas' penis again, "and I also really like pretzels."

"Seriously?"

"Yep." Axel is all big grins.

"Don't you have a more demonic word for pretzels you could use?" Roxas is gently stroking the tip of Axel's rounded tail.

"Again… you're being racist. We use the same words."

"Why is that?"

"Well… okay, we _do_ have our own language, but… it's so archaic. We only use it for incantations and rituals."

"Incantations? Like spells? Like… you have magic?" Roxas' attention returns fully onto Axel.

"Yeah. Well, the thing about looking like someone else to everyone else is magic."

"Do you do it on purpose? Can you control it? Like, could you look like that guy for me?" Roxas points to one of his posters.

Axel looks at it. The guy is skinny, has long, blond dreadlocks and a tattoo sleeve that runs up to his pec. Axel shakes his head. "It's involuntary. I have no control over it. I can only control what bits I wear of my… human form, but no one but you can see that."

Roxas gives a small smile. "Hey… Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"If you like looking like a human then change back. But – can I ask one thing before you do?"

"Yeah. Ask away." Axel suspects he won't be able to say 'no' to Roxas. There is something irresistible about him.

Roxas trails his hand over Axel's chest and tweaks at a nipple. "Can you fuck me like this? Can you fuck me as your real self?"

Warmth spreads through Axel's chest. Roxas starts giggling before Axel can even get his response of, "Yeah," out. His tail is already curled around Roxas' penis and rubbing itself against his sac.

"I might need to get a restraining order out on Pretzel," Roxas laughs louder as the tail tries to squirm between the mattress and Roxas' backside.

"I'll help you file the report." Axel grabs his tail, holding the tip up to his face, "Now, you listen here – Roxas is a nice human, you behave and be patient or I'm gonna cut you off." Axel's tail instantly goes limp.

Roxas snorts. "I swear, you're putting this on. No way is your tail sentient."

"It totally is. But… yeah, not this much usually. What would I gain by pretending anyway? Pretzel's just annoying me now."

"Well… you're both adorable." Roxas reaches for Axel and leans in, starting them off on a soft kiss which deepens by the second. Before much longer, Axel has Roxas pressed against the mattress and is fucking himself hard into Roxas' ass. He's holding both Roxas' thighs up either side of himself and loving all the sounds that he manages to force out of Roxas as he angles himself into the right spot to give Roxas maximum pleasure.

When Roxas tells Axel to lean down he does so without a second thought. He sucks a little on Roxas' horns, while Roxas runs his slick-with-pre-come hands over Axel's horns. It makes all the pleasant feelings in Axel reignite. Lust, hunger, desire, affection – he has never felt so much affection for a meatsack in his life. He can't even believe this is the fourth time within the last two hours that they are doing this. Axel has completely lucked out tonight.

"Ax-le," Roxas groans. "Behind—turn me around—do me from behind," Roxas commands and Axel happily obliges. Roxas is upright, at the bedhead, hands splayed against the windowsill, on his knees, which are spread wide. Axel is right behind him, balls deep in Roxas, gripping his hips and slamming into Roxas' tight and warm embrace. Axel leans into Roxas. His head is hanging over Roxas' shoulder. He can't get enough of that loud panting every time he plows into Roxas full tilt. Roxas starts licking and sucking on Axel's ear, and then Axel's horn and it is dragging the pleasure out of Axel's mouth as he moans with wanton abandon. Feeding has never felt like this before. Feeding has never felt so good. Sex… this is sex and it's incredible! He never wants it to end.

He wants to hear more sounds out of Roxas. He runs a hand around Roxas' thigh to his front and palms over his hot, wet erection. His fingers curl around the thick, throbbing shaft and Axel starts pumping Roxas. Roxas whimpers and bites down on Axel's horn.

"Fuck!" Axel yelps and yanks his head away.

"Sorry, 'M sorry," Roxas heaves, sounding winded and looking over his shoulder at Axel.

Axel pulls out of Roxas and grabs at him, spinning him around. "Fuck, Roxas," he tries again, less aggravation and more heady desire in his voice. "Do it again," he husks, grabbing Roxas' ass and lifting him off the bed.

"You – like it?"

"Do it again," Axel demands, slamming Roxas against the wall by the window and pushes himself back inside of Roxas, who groans and clings to Axel's shoulders. One hand then tangles into Axel's mane and the other grabs at the horned head, pressing Axel's against his chest. Axel licks sweaty skin. He has to use all his willpower to not bite and suck on Roxas' collarbone when Roxas starts gnawing at his horn. He grips Roxas' thighs harder, digging his nails into him as he pounds into Roxas' hot, tight ass. His stomach is absolutely rock hard. His muscular legs are straining with more than just the relentless grinding he is doing.

Roxas' scent is starting to tickle at Axel. He wants to taste Roxas – drown in his ample essence, feel it oozing off his skin and caking in his hair. Axel keeps fucking Roxas but he moves one hand off a thigh and onto Roxas' cock. It's a deluge down there. Roxas' pre-come is making their groins wet. It's sliding down Axel's thighs, pooling at his feet. He digs the claws on his feet into the wooden floorboards so he won't slip. He needs all the resistance he can get to nail Roxas the way he wants it.

Roxas bites down hard against Axel's horn as he cums, hot sticky spurts coating Axel and Roxas' abdomens. The force of Roxas' bite, the intoxicating smell of his cum steals Axel's breath away and he doubles over a little with pain and pleasure, sinking his own teeth a little into Roxas' shoulder. Roxas groans and whimpers and starts swearing.

"Put me down! _Fuck_ , put me down!"

Axel slides out of Roxas and eases him to the ground. He holds Roxas at his shoulders.

"Everything all right?" Axel huffs and runs his fingers along Roxas' slender neck and defined collarbone, making sure he didn't accidentally bite too hard.

"You didn't come." The heel of Roxas' palm pushes against Axel's sternum.

That response dislodges something uncomfortable inside Axel's chest. He chuckles.

"Don't laugh." Roxas thumps Axel again, a little harder this time.

"But you just blew your load," Axel feels Roxas' delicious essence dripping and sliding down his body. "Wasn't it good?"

"I want you to come with me." Frustration clings to Roxas' voice, hitching it a little.

"Why?" Axel is actually starting to feel a little bit exhausted and rests with one hand pushed up against the wall.

"I…" Roxas doesn't answer. He groans with anger, grabs Axel's wrist and somehow manages to pull Axel off the wall and makes him trip and stumble. He lands face first onto the mattress and before he can push off Roxas is pressing a knee against his back, whilst one hand is sliding down his rump and fingers start pushing into Axel's backside.

Axel gasps, his tail twitches, but continues to behave itself after the stern talking to Axel had given it before. Roxas' fingers push deeper into Axel, making him moan. "It feels good," he encourages Roxas, which makes Roxas finger Axel with more vigor. Roxas climbs on top of Axel a little, pulling Axel's head backward by one of his horns.

His head is craned at an awkward angle and furious pressure is being exerted on his rectum by fingers. Being manhandled like this excites Axel. It being Roxas who's being forceful and demanding with him knots his stomach in the most delightful way imaginable. He shivers as Roxas' warm mouth surrounds the tip of one of his horns. The sucking motion electrifies him. He feels so hungry for Roxas' essence and also something else. There is an itch deep in Axel's anus that he needs satisfied. He needs Roxas' cock. "More," he grunts against sheets. "I need more."

Roxas understands. His fingers leave but his heavy sac drags over Axel's backside, and his rigid-again cock is dragging across Axel's skin and between his ass cheeks. Roxas pulls Axel's head back further as he pushed into Axel's searing hot embrace with no fanfare. Axel would groan, but the shock and pleasure of the ferocity swallows most of his voice and only a trickling whimper comes out.

Roxas is grunting as he rams into Axel. The bed is shaking and Axel continues to whimper. The pleasure is dizzying, especially when Roxas' mouth is back on his horn, sucking, and teeth begin rasping against his sensitive and hardened appendages.

A familiar sound falls out of Roxas amongst all the incoherent animalistic noises and the slapping of skin on skin. "Pretzel," he calls out. Over and over.

Axel's tail quivers. " _Go on,_ " Axel mouths, wordlessly and that is all it needs. It slaps and flails around a bit. Axel manages to lift his hips a little which increases the pressure in his ass from Roxas' assault and his tail dives in under himself slicken itself up in the abundant leakage from Axel's cock. A moment later Axel's hips buckle and he's back flush against the mattress, being ridden by Roxas, getting his ass slapped and his horn gnawed on when he feels his tail caress Roxas' ass and plunge deep into Roxas' entrance.

Roxas pulls back from where he is mouthing Axel's horn and gasps. He pulls out almost completely from Axel, and impales himself deeply on Axel's tail and then fucks himself back into Axel's anus. He hisses out a, "Yes," over and over with every pullout of Axel and push onto Axel's tail.

Roxas' pleasure is sending Axel spiraling. Feeding has never felt like this before. It's never been so I tense and glorious. His penis is throbbing and the bed under him feels like a swamp.

Suddenly, the taste of sweet and salt fills Axel's mouth and Roxas cums with a cry and extra hard slap to Axel's rump. He keeps pushing himself on and off Axel though, not relenting. He mutters to himself and it becomes clear after a few more moments, "No, no, no!"

Roxas pulls out and grips Axel's tail, dislodging it from his ass. "Turn over," he snaps frantically.

Axel obeys, making sure his wings don't bend in uncomfortable ways and before he can settle down Roxas is above him, half-lidded eyes looking down at him, hair plastered to his face and a grim expression tightening his lips. Axel gasps. Roxas rams himself down onto Axel's hard cock. They both cry out in silent ecstasy and Roxas' nails digging into Axel's chest and he tries to rock himself and Axel into oblivion.

The look of sheer determination of Roxas' lusting face is terrifying and Axel thinks he is smitten. The bed is thumping hard against the wall. Axel can still taste Roxas inside himself and that heady pleasure with the exquisite pressure on his cock squeezing and pumping him is making him drown in all the tense pulses and throbs rushing through his whole body.

He has barely any control left over himself. With the last bit he reaches up and tweaks at one of Roxas' horns. A guttural groan erupts from Roxas. Blinding heat and pressure engulf Axel as Roxas' hot, tight muscles grip him with immense force. Axel can't see straight. He cums, shooting up into Roxas' incredible ass and feeling Roxas' pungent, sickly sweet and intoxicating essence fill the room and rain down all over his chest and abdomen.

Even as the intense shivers wrack his body, sending his wings into a fluttering spasm and his tail ramrod straight, he manages to get his eyes open to see Roxas, mouth hanging open, head lolling to the side, eyes barely open, looking like he's on the best high of his life. And what steals Axel's breath away more than the orgasm and the feed is the way Roxas' eyes glow a hyper-blue, which seems to pulsate with every pump of Axel's copious amounts of cum into his ass.

Roxas topples over after Axel's orgasm has stopped and they lay collapsed together, breathing in erratic blissed-out agony against each other. "Fuck," Roxas mutters and huffs every few breaths. "God," he punctuates after a fair few more 'fucks.' Axel is speechless. His head is buzzing, his body trembles and everything within and without feels numb in the best way possible. That was the single best experience he's ever had in his entire life.

* * *

It takes a while but their breathing eventually levels out and their hearts return to a calm rhythm. Axel's tail is lazily flicking up and down Roxas' flank and they are laying side by side, facing each other, smiling, and holding hands. Axel is feeling weird. He is feeling happy. A very deep happy. He feels at peace, despite the millions of questions that are racing through his head.

Roxas is quiet. He wears a relaxed smile, his fingers play with a tress of Axel's thick, wiry hair, which is flowing over his shoulder. Now more muted-blue eyes trail over various parts of Axel's body at leisure and Roxas has been doing these things and looking tranquil ever since he rolled off Axel.

The bed is wet, the sheets are ripped and pillows scattered everywhere. The scent of their sex still clings to the humid hair that their sweating, frantic exhales, and orgasms have created. This is probably close to paradise for Axel, and he's never thought of that word until now.

"Axel."

"Hm?" Axel's attention snaps to Roxas who is looking at him, his blissful brilliance diminished a little.

Roxas' cheeks flush. "I have… never felt this good before in my life. Ever since… my horns grew…" he touches them a little, no pleasure lights his face. "They hurt so much when I first got them." Roxas' voice draws tight with a phantom pain. "I still remember it like it was yesterday. I had the worst migraines for months. I couldn't get out of bed. Mom even took me to the hospital. They couldn't find anything wrong with me. And the night of my fourteenth birthday I had such a fever and was throwing up everywhere." Roxas' face is scrunched up with a deep frown.

Axel clasps Roxas' hand tightly, rubbing his thumb over knuckles.

A small smile appears. "And then, when morning came, it was over and I had two small lumps on my head and some blood. And now whenever they grow a little I feel a bit sick and need to stay in a dark room for a while." Roxas scans Axel's face, his eyes rest on Axel's horns and then fall away, looking through him as he continues on, "Ever since then I've been weird. I've felt not right. I thought it was just puberty, y'know?" Hopeful eyes return to peer deep into Axel, looking for something.

Axel doesn't know though. He doesn't understand. He shakes his head.

"You don't have puberty?"

"I don't know what that is."

"When your voice changes, and you start growing hair everywhere, and your body gets ready for having sex and making babies 'n' stuff."

Axel has to think back on his existence. "I've always been like this. I was made like this… although… my horns used to be smaller, and white, like yours."

"Yeah?"

Axel nods. "When we have been around for a few centuries our horns get darker and harden. Maybe that's as close as I can get to understand what you mean?"

"Yeah, maybe." The disappointment does not get lost on Axel. "So you were never a cute lil baby demon?" Roxas asks and gives a soundless laugh.

"No. We get made. All my kin get made."

"By who?"

Axel doesn't want to answer. "How else didn't you feel right?"

A worried look crosses Roxas' face. He closes his eyes and rubs the sides of his face a little into the mattress. "Um… I think about sex… all the time." Roxas rubs his lips together and avoids looking at Axel. "I started getting really horny. It was a compulsion. I needed to rub one out every couple hours. I started looking at so much porn but it wasn't enough. I started dating Vanitas and we fucked all the time, anywhere I could get him to be comfortable with doing it with me. It was only a little bit of a relief." Roxas' cheeks are rosy and he squeezes Axel's hand before pulling it up to his face and kissing his knuckles. "I had to buy like girl pads because I just kept leaking through all my pants. It's been really embarrassing. And then one day I was on my school's football team and I scored us the winning try and everyone was touching me – my head – my horns." Roxas gives Axel a meaningful look. "I got so hard, I had to run off to our locker room. I just couldn't _not_ rub one out. There was _so much cum_ , Axel," Roxas whines. "And everyone saw and…" Roxas groans. "I just… things have only gotten worse the more my horns have grown."

Axel doesn't know what to say to any of that. He has never cared for understanding meatsacks and their world but he feels for Roxas. He moves a bit, kissing Roxas' forehead before scooching back to where he was laying before.

A smile is returned to Roxas' face. "I've never felt more normal and happy then I do right now... with _you_. You make me so happy." Roxas says these last few words with a very deep quiet in his voice. "You take… my uncomfortable need to cum away. I… feel… full." A thoughtful expression sits on Roxas' face.

They look at each other.

"Your eyes were glowing," Axel says gently. He frowns. He needs to know why Roxas' eyes were glowing.

"They… were?" Roxas fingers around his eye socket.

"You didn't feel anything?"

"When were they glowing?"

When indeed… "When we both came."

Roxas licks his lips. "That was so fucking good. You cumming in me – everything tasted like cinnamon and oranges."

Axel's brow knits together. "It can't be."

"What?"

"You can't be – you're human."

Roxas sits up abruptly, holding Axel's hand tighter. "You… you think I'm like you? Am I like you? Am I a demon?" Roxas' voice grows with excited energy and his face lights up.

Axel can hear Roxas' heart racing. His own heart is also far from placid, but he isn't excited. This is disturbing and unfathomable, and it can't be true. Axel sits up too and says, "You can't be."

A crestfallen expression snuffs out the excitement that had been building moments before. "Why not? I… I have horns. You… you say my eyes glow? Your eyes glow all the time! They shine even brighter when I come in you. I… what did you say before about sex and feeding? They're the same but different? I always thought I wanted sex… but… you coming in me," Roxas arches his back a little, the sensation and memory causing him pleasure, Axel knows this because… it is the same for him when he thinks about his feeds. Axel grimaces while Roxas continues, "I've never felt so… content since I got my horns. Maybe I _am_ a demon. Maybe I _am_ like you!" A hopeful smile stretches across Roxas' face. "It makes so much sense."

"But you _can't_ be!" Axel pressed, a slight growl to his voice.

"Why not?" Roxas responds to the slight show of anger with his own snap.

Axel cools himself a little. He doesn't quite know why he's feeling hostile towards Roxas right now. "I really don't know what to tell you. No demons live in the realms above."

"Why not?"

"We can't survive up here. Not for long. Your sun is too bright, your food unpalatable. Being up here makes us sick. We come up once a year to feed and that's just how things are."

Roxas' anger turns and with a grimace of chagrin, says, "But why am I like this?"

"I don't know…" Axel wants to help Roxas. He needs to help himself understand as well to be rid of this irritant coursing in his veins. "Do any of the meats- _humans_ you talk to with horns behave like you?"

"I don't know. I've… never asked them. I've never told them. I always thought it was just something wrong with me, y'know. And… it's also really embarrassing. I try to keep this to myself."

Those words dig at Axel where his soul should be. "Your mom is human, right?"

"Yeah. Of course, she is."

Axel hums. "Of course, she would be. It's a dumb question. I'm sorry." With a sigh, he follows on, "Even if she wasn't she couldn't live here. She's always here, right?"

"Yeah. She's not here today but she... I see her every day, normally."

Axel wracks his brain, trying to find some answer. Roxas can't be a demon. Axel doesn't _want_ him to be a demon. "Does food taste good?"

"Yeah. My mom's a massively good cook. I love eating her food. I love eating."

"And it all tastes good to you?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know what to tell you, Roxas. I don't know what's going on."

"You really don't think I might be? Not even half or something? I don't know who my dad is. Mom never talks about him. Could he be a demon?" Roxas asks, almost desperate. He looks so eager.

Axel wishes he could lie to him to make him feel better. "I've never heard about anything like that before." He has heard of a lot of _other_ things, but never of a half-breed – never of a demon siring offspring, with other demons or otherwise.

"But… you incubi have a lot of sex… you don't think one of you might have gotten – I mean… I don't even want to think about it but… you don't think?"

"It's never happened, Roxas. I'm sorry. No demon has ever sired a child to a human before. No demon has ever had a – what do you call those little squishy fragile things that cry all the time?"

"Babies?"

"Yes. Demons don't have babies. We get made. We don't have puberty, we don't have sex, we aren't compatible with other species and races. We hardly even feel anything for you—meatsacks are cattle." Axel regrets it as soon as it leaves his mouth. Roxas looks hurt and draws away from him.

"But we had sex. You…" Roxas' voice cracks, and he looks like he's fighting back tears. "I'm nothing but _food_ to you?"

He thinks ' _Yes,'_ because it's what he has been programmed to say, think, and feel. He has never been challenged on this basic fact, but he says, "No," surprising himself. Roxas looking upset is upsetting him. Something sharp scratches in the hollow part of himself that has been feeling so warm and nice whenever Roxas smiles at him. He wants nothing more than Roxas to smile at him. He grabs Roxas' wrist and his tail is there, grabbing Roxas' other wrist, and pulling Roxas forward a little.

"What am I, Axel?" Roxas pleads. He seems lost and forlorn. His eyes shimmer with unshed tears.

"You are… you are—" Axel flings his arms around Roxas and presses him tightly against his chest and pulls him firmly onto his lap. Roxas clings a little, his fingertips pressing into Axel's skin and he feels it – the hot tears falling against his shoulder. He doesn't know what Roxas wants from him – he can't tell him what he wants to hear – he doesn't want to lie to Roxas. But he can say this, "You're amazing – insatiable – a wet dream. You're… my favorite food. You're the only – _human_ – I've ever wanted to get to know – the only one I've ever shared myself with – the only one who's ever seen me how I really am. I don't know what it is about you, but you are special. You are important to me." That is the closest Axel can bring himself to get to… whatever this strange sensation inside himself is. He doesn't know how it's happening or why it's happening but Roxas is somebody to him now. Where before he was just one in the herd, to be picked out and feasted upon. Axel now cares for this meatsack and truth be told he is also very intrigued by everything he has experienced this night. There are things inside of Axel that he's never felt before but he understands that they are connected and intimately tied to Roxas.

Roxas' arms crush around Axel, hugging him fiercely. "Thank you," Roxas breathes out and Axel would have missed it if not for his sharp hearing.

"Why do you want to be a demon so badly?"

"I just... wanna be normal. When I saw you at the party – your horns and wings – when you kept stalking me – I was so fucking _relieved_ when I found out your horns were real. I can't go through life alone anymore. I can't stand all the teasing. I don't want to be... " Roxas tenses in Axel's arms.

Something heavy sits in Axel's chest. "I want to help you." Axel doesn't think he has ever been this sincere in his entire life. He doesn't think he has ever _wanted_ something so much in his life. "I want to help you find answers to who you are." They pull apart a little, just enough to look into each other's eyes. Roxas' shimmer in the warm glow of the room.

"I promise I'll try and find something out for you. I'll come back next year with some answers."

Roxas leans back sharply. "You're gonna leave?" incredulity laces his voice.

Once more, Axel regrets. He seems to keep hurting Roxas and it bothers him but he needs to be honest. "Ah… yeah. I can't survive up here, remember?"

"But – have you ever _tried_?" Roxas' eyes are wide and he grabs onto Axel's forearms.

Axel lets out a quiet but strained sigh. "I… have. I've tried a lot. It never works out. When the sky starts getting light I need to go."

Roxas clicks his tongue and looks away.

"I'm sorry."

Roxas sulks. He stares at the wet bed sheets beneath them. "I finally feel like someone gets me. I finally don't feel like a… a _freak_ and you're just gonna abandon me here?"

"I'm not abandoning you. I'll be back." Axel doesn't understand what's happening – how things have turned into _this_ so rapidly – into a m-human wanting to spend time with him – and Axel not feeling completely revolted by it. In fact, he feels quite the opposite.

"Take me with you," Roxas suddenly snaps, his grip on Axel tightening.

"What?"

"Take me with you! _Please_. Axel, I'm begging you, _please_."

"N-no, Roxas, I can't. I have no idea what that would do to you."

"So let's find out. Take me with you."

"No," Axel growls sharply and Roxas jumps and his hands leave Axel. "You need to stay here. I will come back with answers for you. I promise. I swear. But you can't come back with me."

"I have to wait until next Halloween?"

"Yes."

Roxas huffs. "Isn't there a way for you to come over sooner? Axel, I… you make me feel so good. I don't want to… I can't go a year without you."

"I'm sorry, Roxas. I can't."

"No!" Roxas screams and thumps a fist against the mattress. "You can't leave me here! I don't belong here! I belong with you."

"There are rules—"

"Rules? _Rules_?" A disgusted laugh leaves Roxas. "You're a _demon_! How can you have _rules_? Aren't you supposed to _break_ rules? Aren't you _bad_?"

Axel doesn't appreciate the accusatory tone in Roxas' voice. This is precisely the prejudice he expects from meatsacks – it hurts coming from Roxas. "Bad? I wouldn't call myself bad. I'm just not pious like those goody-two-shoes up above. Do you honestly think I'm bad?"

The hurt in Axel's chest must be coming across because Roxas looks remorseful and his face softening. "No. I'm sorry," he mutters and buries his head in his hands. "I'm just… angry. I can't believe what a night this has been. Everything I know and understand about my world's changed. How I see myself is changing. I know you say it's not possible but I don't want to believe you. For the first time since my horns appeared things make sense to me. You make sense to me. But you say I can't have that – can't have you. All because of _rules_? It's fucking bullshit. Just excuses."

"It's not," Axel mutters. He grabs Roxas' hand, holding it and looking at it. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this but I want you to understand why there are rules and why I can't do the things you want me to do." He glances up at Roxas who still looks upset but at least not angry.

"A long time ago there were no rules. Demons came to your worlds and stole meats-humans to bring back to our world. My kind fed on your kind. Drained them to the bone, sucked all the life out of them, leaving nothing behind. There was an intervention by our creator. He cares greatly for us and doesn't want to see demons destroy themselves because of greed and gluttony. So rules were put in place. Gates. Powerful magics and spells to force a harmony. And in that, he created me and my ilk – incubi, and succubi. They have an important job to do – to feed and nourish our kind."

"They? But you're one of them."

"I am… but I don't anymore. Remember how I told you I stopped letting others feed off me?"

"Oh, yeah."

"I'm my own law now. My brother's and sister's still go out most nights to feed so they can go home and feed those who can't make it through the gates. There is so much hunger. Always hunger. Humans are forbidden in my home, because you will be bled and sucked dry. You will be eaten, Roxas. Devoured. Alive, and in one go if you are lucky. If you are unlucky it would be torture. If some demon with self-restraint got you they could feed off you for months, until you starved or there was nothing but a stump left of you. I can't bear the thought of that." He is physically starting to feel ill. He holds Roxas' hand firmly, rubbing his thumb against Roxas' palm frantically.

"So, I know the rules suck but they are there for reasons. Because without rules there's chaos. When there's chaos everything falls to ruin. We aren't holy and pure creatures. We need rules and regulations in play or we will destroy ourselves. Vices drive us. I'm an incubus by nature. Gluttony is my core driving force. Feeding on sexual energy is what I live for. And all my fellow demons are the same – some need blood, some flesh. Some are driven by riches, some by power. We all have hunger that drives us mad with desire. The higher powers have realized that rules and order have to be put in place and these laws cannot and must not be broken or everyone in every realm will suffer."

Roxas remains quiet. His jaw is clenched, his eyes give a hard stare at where Axel is still holding his hand.

"And Roxas…" Blue eyes draw up and look at Axel. "I don't want anything bad happening to you and it will be nothing but bad if you come with me. Don't you think you'd be safer here, where you are familiar with how the world works? Where there is more order? We have nothing like the… what are those meatsacks with guns called? They drive around in their cars and eat those colorful round things with the holes in the middle."

"Police?"

"Yes, police. You have humans here – systems here that can protect you. Back home you'll have nothing but me."

Roxas stays quiet for a while. "I'll just be a burden. I get it." Roxas mutters and sounds dejected

"Not a burden. I worry about you. Your little horns and immense feeds will put you in incredible danger. I don't want bad things to happen to you. I worry about your safety."

Roxas huffs but doesn't pull away from Axel's touch.

They stay quiet for a while and a sadness is hollowing Axel out. It's rather deep and uncomfortable.

"Is there really nothing else that can be done? Don't we have any other choice but to only see each other once a year?" Roxas pipes up, his voice very small.

Axel shakes his head. "I'm sorry."

Roxas frowns. "Didn't you say incubi come here often? You are one. Why are you saying you can only come here once a year?"

Axel sighs. "When I stopped being a servant for other demons – when I stopped letting them feed off me I gave up my privilege of traveling freely between worlds. I'm still an Incubus – the illusionary magic, the persuasion – that's in my woven fabric. But the travel permit was taken. If I don't do my job I don't get the perks."

Roxas does pull out of Axel's hold then and slaps Axel's bare thigh with his open palm, "Can't you just reapply for the job?"

Axel has a visceral and burning reaction to that. "No," he snaps and he must have gotten too hot because Roxas stares at him with terror in his eyes. "No," he says softer. "I will never do that to myself again, Roxas. Not for anyone or anything."

Roxas is quiet and his features harden. "So that's it. I'm stuck without you, no matter what." His jaw tenses and his lips pucker a little. It is a very sour expression.

"I'll be back next year. I will be here." Axel doesn't have the heart to tell Roxas he has no control over where he ends up when he steps through the portal. All he can do is hope for the best. He feels that the truth will crush Roxas. He can't bring himself to do that.

Roxas expression doesn't change. He stares, eyes glazed over and frowning at the mattress.

"I will find answers for you, Roxas. I will ." Axel keeps reassuring. It's important to him to see Roxas smile.

Roxas' head snaps up. His nostrils flare, his teeth are bared. A pained whine pitches his voice, "What if you find none? What if you find nothing that will let us be together?"

Axel bows his head. His wings have drooped a long while ago and his tail is hanging limp to the side and off the bed like it doesn't want to be seen by Roxas because of shame. "I don't know," Axel mutters.

"Fuck your laws! Fuck your worlds! And most of all fuck you! I wish you'd never have come here. I wish you had left me alone instead of having stalked me into the cornfield," Roxas' shimmering and firey stare burns into Axel. "I wish I had hit you harder! I wish you had let Vanitas and his possé humiliate me because what you're doing to me, right now, is so much worse!" Roxas squeezed his eyes shut with pain and the tears roll out. His teeth are bared with an agonized snarl. "I wish I'd never have met you! I wish you'd never have made me feel so nice. I wish you…" his voice breaks and fades, but with a renewed effort he starts up again, "I wish you never let me know that there was another way to live that wasn't just this hellhole I'm stuck in." Roxas is blubbering in a high pitch and gripping the bed sheets with his fists. "How dare you make me feel normal for even a _second_! How _dare_ you give me a glimmer of hope and then take it away like this!" Roxas breaks down. His sobs are too powerful for him to form any more coherent sounds.

Actual panic rises in Axel's chest. He grabs at Roxas and pulls him against himself once more. Despite all the squirming and trying to push himself away and blubbering protests and colorful words Roxas spews out about Axel, Axel doesn't let go. His mind races for solutions. His mind searches for _something_ positive he can tell Roxas. He contemplates begging for his powers back – if it means he could see Roxas almost daily surely he could – ' _No_.' Axel still can't fight the absolute abhorrent rage that shoots up and inflames his entire body at that thought. He breathes in Roxas' scent of sweet and salty and it helps to sooth the unbridled rage before it can show on the surface. He listens to Roxas' uncontrollable crying and grips the little body tighter. He will need to try and find another way but right now nothing comes to mind. He mutters, "I'm sorry," for a very long time against Roxas' ear and into his impossibly soft hair.

Roxas' crying stops at some point. They are still pressed together – though, to be fair, Axel is doing most of the pressing and clutching whilst Roxas seems more like a limp ragdoll against his embrace. Axel still murmurs a quiet, "Sorry," from time to time.

A deep inhale of breath heralds that Roxas is ready to talk again and Axel eagerly awaits it.

"Leave," Roxas intones.

Has he heard right? He leans back a bit to look down at Roxas. No eye contact is given. Roxas just says, "Leave," with more spirit and through grit teeth.

Axel lets go of Roxas. He slides off the bed. Breathing is a little bit hard. He feels irritated at himself and doesn't know what is wrong. He should have left Roxas hours ago – should have never wasted his time pursuing this meat–human– _demon?_ Axel looks at Roxas over his shoulder as he finds his discarded clothes on the floor. He picks the articles up and dresses slowly. Roxas is just sitting on his bed, his head bowed, and his finger drawing idle patterns into the soiled and torn sheets.

"I'm sorry about your sheets," Axel tries at civility but gets no response for his troubles. His clothes are still damp. He'll have to probably ditch them and find himself a new get up _next time_. He sighs. His chest feels so inexplicably tight at the thought of leaving – at the thought of not knowing when he might truthfully be back. He can't stand the thought of Roxas thinking he won't be back to see him next year. Maybe it's helplessness he feels. He definitely doesn't like it.

Roxas murmurs, "Forget it. I go through a new sheet a day anyway." he turns his back to Axel and hugs his knees to his chest and sinks his head down.

Why is Roxas like this? Why does he have so many demon, and specifically succubus and incubus tendencies? Axel is too curious. It was curiosity that had led him to follow Roxas. It was curiosity that had rewarded him with one of the most amazing nights of his existence. He loathes the thought of leaving Roxas like this, but again, his demon brain tells him he should have never bothered. Maybe he's been alive for too long – getting bored of his own existence and any novelty sparks his interest now.

Axel is fully dressed though his clothes are more disheveled and he doesn't care. He doesn't need to look presentable anymore. He is done for the night – for the year. Done with Roxas. A sharp pain stings his chest. He digs his hands deep into pants pockets. Something soft and something lumpy surround his fingers. He grasps around the items and pulls them out, completely having forgotten about the chocolate bar and Roxas' bandana.

He walks over to the bed, dropping the items before Roxas and goes to the window. "Is it okay if I let myself out through here, or you want me to use the door?"

Roxas looks up from the items on the bed. His eyes are red and puffy looking and his cheeks are caked in dry tear-tracks. "Is that my bandana?"

"Yeah, I found it in the field. Is the window okay to leave through?" Axel eyeballs it. He figures it shouldn't be a problem to fit through it.

Roxas stays silent. Axel sighs and opens the window, letting in chilling air and diluting the aroma of their feeding and sex. He places his palms on the thick windowsill and stares out the window. Is this really it? "Do you want me to come back for you?" Axel asks, over his shoulder.

"I never want you to leave. I want to go with you. I don't want you to go. Please stay." Roxas' voice, though strong at first, has now crumbled.

"You know that stuff's not possible."

"Yeah, I know." Roxas looks glum and tears into one of the colorful candy bars, munching on it.

Axel runs one of his long nails over the wood of the windowsill and listens to the faint sound of sadness still rattling inside of Roxas as he exhales. Axel should just leave and forget. No matter the promises he's made he should leave and forget. He's a demon. What do promises even mean, especially when made to meatsacks? They are just food. He turns his head slightly and watches Roxas in his periphery. He thinks about everything that has happened tonight – again. He has a feeling this will not be the last time he thinks about blue eyes, blond hair, and a scent and taste that quickens the very rhythm of his heart. Roxas is… different… Roxas is enduring his existence with no means out. Axel has managed to carve out his own existence like he wants it to be. He feels compelled to help Roxas achieve it as well. But in order to do that he needs to leave first.

"Axel."

The quiet plea draws his attention towards Roxas. "Yes?"

Slapping open palms down on the mattress before himself and leaning towards Axel, Roxas, with eyes closed, chants, "Take me with you, _take_ me with you, take _me_ with you, take me _with_ you, take me with _you_!"

Axel stares. "What're you doing?"

Roxas pries one eye open and then shuts it again, beginning another chant, "Stay here with me, _stay_ here with me, stay _here_ with me, stay here _with_ me, stay here with _me_!"

"Roxas?!" Axel fears Roxas has suddenly gone insane.

"Please!" Roxas leans over even further, almost kissing the bed with his forehead before rebounding to his cross-legged position.

"You know I can't. Why're you making this so hard on the both of us?"

Roxas grimaces. His mouth flaps for a moment before he decides on what he wants to say most, "My eyes glow, and I have horns, and your cum is making me feel amazing. Maybe I also have your powers of… what do you call it? Persuasion? You force people to have sex with you, right? You convince them. Maybe I have the same kind of power and I can force you to stay here with me, or take me with you." Roxas starts his previous chants again while forcing his eyes shut.

There is so much wrong there that Axel doesn't quite know where to start. "I… No. I don't force anyone into intercourse with me. My kin suggests, entice. Those wanting to do things with us do. Those who really don't want to don't. There's never any… coercion." That thought appalls him. "And besides, our persuasive powers only work on sexual acts. Not… _this_." He doesn't know what to really call what Roxas is trying to do.

Roxas opens his eyes and the look of concentration falls away. "Oh… so… you don't want to stay with me?"

"Roxas!"

"It's a valid question," he mutters, chastened.

"You _don't_ have powers. You're _not_ a demon! And even if you _were_ it wouldn't matter. _Of course_ , I want to stay with you but I can't unless you want me to die here."

"No, I don't want that." Roxas sighs.

"Do you want to get tortured and devoured in the demon realm?" Axel asks, still with a biting air of concern in his voice, but he doesn't care. He needs Roxas to understand, once and for all.

"No," Roxas squeaks.

"Thank you. So, can you please drop all the creepy chanting?"

Roxas sulks, crossing arms over his chest and pouting at the mattress. He says, "I just want you to stay –" Axel sighs with frustration at not having gotten through to him _at all,_ but Roxas interjects before Axel can say anything, "for as long as possible. If I won't see you again I want you here, in my bed, with me, until the last second." Blue eyes raise and pierce Axel.

They, along with Roxas' words stoke a warmth in the pit of his stomach which spreads outwards. "I'll come back for you," he says softly and slides the window closed again.

"I don't believe you. I feel like this will be goodbye." Roxas glares.

Those words twist Axel's insides into knots because he wishes that Roxas wasn't so perceptive. "I will do my best to get back to you as fast as possible." Axel slides onto the bed and places his hand on Roxas' knee.

Roxas pouts at Axel's touch. "I don't want to think about it."

"What do you want to think about then?"

Roxas glances every which way for a few moments before resting on Axel. "I want us to be normal together. Two normal human dudes, fucking each other. Can you do that for me? I want to pretend you're a foreign exchange student who's about to go back to his country. I want to pretend that I can stalk you on my phone and send you emails and naked photos of myself whenever I feel like it. I want to feel like you will always be close by and reachable. Can you do that for me?"

Axel smiles gently. It's the only thing he can do to hide the sadness behind. "Yeah. I can. How do you want me to look?" His illusionary magic can't auto-transform him to suit Roxas' tastes but Axel can do it manually – if he knows what to shift and change – if he focuses _really_ hard.

"Long red hair with wild spikes, pale skin, acid-green eyes that don't glow. One upside down teardrop-shaped tattoo under each eye, a toothy smirk, tall, well-built with a bit of pudge around the middle. Long limbs, a big dick, and warm hands. Can you do that for me?"

Axel almost feels the tears gathering behind his eyes. He nods, and with that, his demon form is left behind and he looks like he has always looked in human form, sans horns, wings, and tail. He feels a little bit naked without them but he imagines he will be getting even more naked very shortly so he doesn't really mind.

Roxas lights up at the sight of Axel's changed form. "Oh, I forgot one thing."

"Yes?"

Roxas reaches towards Axel, cupping his face, brushing his thumb over the tattoo. "You need to be naked."

Axel chuckles and nuzzles Roxas' hand before he smirks the way Roxas seems to like. "You need to help me with that."

Roxas gives a tight-lipped smile and obliges Axel. He runs his hands over Axel's body, exploring territory he has already claimed so many times this night. Buttons, clasps, and fasteners pop undone. Fabric is brushed aside, and palms slide across warm flesh revealing more and more skin to the air and the warm glow of the lamplight.

They are sitting closer together now, kissing with their limbs intertwined. Roxas runs his hands over Axel's back to his backside, no wings or tail in the way to obstruct his strong strokes and rubs. Axel feels powerless against Roxas' intrusive tongue. It quickly escalates. Axel welcomes Roxas' anus swallowing up his erection. He murmurs quietly with ecstasy and groans up at the ceiling with each of Roxas' quick rolls of his hips and slams of his ass cheeks against Axel's body. Axel is propped up on one of the pillows which has found its way back on the bed. His head is thrust back and he lazily pumps Roxas' erection with his hand at Roxas' request.

The feel of Roxas' heavy balls slapping against the base of his shaft every time Roxas draws off and on him is delightful. Roxas' pre-come coating everything grows Axel's hunger and he can't help but lick his hand clean every once in a while, just so he can savor and relish that intoxicating scent and taste that belongs to Roxas alone. Axel wants that smell to leech into the very fabric of his bones. He wants to absorb as much as possible before the chance gets snuffed out. But Axel doesn't linger too long on that thought. He tries not to detract from the hot, heavy excitement and eager, bubbling joy dancing in his chest and in the pit of his stomach.

Roxas is grinding against Axel full tilt. His hands are like death grips on Axel's shoulders and he enjoys the fierce and raw power of each massive thrust and in the pleasurable grimace that adorns Roxas' face every time Axel's cock reenters him. Roxas is sweating, he is shouting and those shouts turn into legible words, 'Come. Come! Cum! Axel! Cum for me!" Over and over he grinds through grit teeth and each time his throat sounds more hoarse.

Roxas' words are like warm honey dripping into Axel, making him feel comfortable and soothed. It strips away the mental wall he has built up with centuries of being used and drained and before he knows what's happening the warmth around his cock, the pressure of Roxas all around him, those hands touching him all over, soft and hard, and the straining tremble in Roxas' voice all pull the last blockage away and with a groaning sigh Axel's orgasm leaps free sending his toes curling and his body into a delightful spasm.

Roxas stops moving and gasps. Axel squeezes Roxas' cock and thumbs over his slit and as the last of Axel's cum fills Roxas he looks up to see the pleasure on Roxas' face as his head lolls to the side and his eyes glow so bright that Axel can even see it through Roxas' closed eyelids.

He reaches up to Roxas' face, gently guiding him down into a kiss and after a long suck and the tangle of tongues Roxas' eyes flutter open and Axel stares at this normal human with tiny horns and glowing eyes and in possession of cum that could feed an army of legions. Axel's heart feels like it's swelling like a balloon.

Roxas smiles, his eyes are still glowing but it's growing dimmer. "I made you come," Roxas gloats with smug satisfaction.

"You're incredible," Axel husks, still feeling the delightful pulse of his heart and the throb of his penis deep inside of Roxas. For a moment he never wants to leave.

"I must have powers. I made you come." Roxas smiles at him sweetly, and maybe a little bit proud.

"No, you're just so incredible," Axel repeats. Surely it's not anything else than that.

Roxas' eyebrow cocks with skepticism. "Why's it so hard for you to believe?"

Axel doesn't want to cause a scene. He just wants to be happy for a while and leave Roxas feeling happy too. "I thought we were pretending to be normal."

Roxas' eyes slip half-shut and he trails a wet open-mouthed kiss up Axel's neck to his ear, where he then pulls at Axel's earlobe with his teeth and mutters, "I'm fucking a sex demon who can't get enough of me. That will never be normal." A small chuckle fills Axel's ear.

Axel adds his own rumbling laugh to the chorus. "Well, in that case—" Axel cranes his head a little, pulls Roxas down a bit and then, with his nose in blond hair, begins sucking hard on one of Roxas' little horns.

Roxas gives a loud gasp and almost instantly melts into Axel's touch. He nuzzles against Axel's neck and whimpers. "I'm gonna miss this so much," he muffles and there is a tense and brittle edge to Roxas' voice that feels like a punch to Axel's gut.

He sucks harder, rolls Roxas over, so Axel can be on top now and makes sure the next three hours before sun up are as spectacular and memorable for Roxas as possible. From kissing and licking him everywhere, inside and out, lavishing him with compliments on his features, his voice, his personality, all the way to making sure Roxas comes as much as possible while Axel holds him close.

It is a true marathon session, one where Axel also blows his load every time Roxas asks for it, which he does – _a lot_. Axel has never been so spent – so full – so blissed out – so satisfied.

* * *

It has been a while now since they had their last orgasm. Everything is quiet and pleasant. Sleep has taken Roxas but not Axel. He lays awake, head nestled against that one pillow on the bed and Roxas is snuggled into his side, with his limbs draped over his body. Axel's heart still pounds with some strength. He can still taste Roxas in his mouth and body. He never wants to forget the taste and smell of this small human. He doesn't want to leave but he can see the dark of the room lighten over time. The yellow of the lamplight isn't so illuminating anymore. The deep shadows hiding between furniture and in corners isn't as pitch dark anymore. Axel needs to go and wrestles with himself because laying with Roxas curled up next to him is the best place in all the worlds and realms for Axel.

He runs his fingers down the planes of Roxas' naked body. He nuzzles into the silken strands of Roxas' hair and leaves the gentlest of kisses on the tips of small horns. They somehow look bigger and longer to Axel now. He's probably just imagining it though.

Axel remains still for a while longer. He listens to the quiet, rhythmic thumping of Roxas' heart – his even, shallow breaths, and Axel inhales as much of Roxas' scent as possible. He will miss this. He will miss Roxas. He doesn't want to leave. But a bird starts chirping somewhere. Daybreak is upon him and he has to leave before the sun is up.

He gently shifts, pulling limbs out from under Roxas, gently lowering Roxas' head and arm and leg down as he gets out from under each of these. He finds the blanket on the floor and drapes it over Roxas. Axel then stands there and stares down. His feet feel rooted in place. Roxas is so beautiful, so alluring, so special.

The air feels warmer. The sun is coming. Axel needs to leave. He sighs, hoping it will get out this dense heaviness in his chest. It doesn't. He arches his back and changes back to his demon form. It makes him feel a little more like himself… it allows him to get his legs moving. He makes for the window at the head of the bed. He quietly pushes the window open, stopping everytime he hears Roxas' breath changing or when the window sounds too loud for his ears. He gets it all the way up. Cold air is blowing in, diluting the delicious scent clinging to everything in the room. The fresh air helps Axel to detach himself a little. He cannot stay.

His hands go to the windowsill, his foot finds perch on the bed's wooden frame and he makes to climb out. Axel feels it though – his tail squirming across and making its way under the blanket. Axel grumbles in his head and mentally tugs at his disobedient tail. It takes him tugging and recoiling it three times and under his breath growling, "Pretzel," before it behaves and leaves Roxas' body alone. Axel makes to climb out the window again but he stops, frozen in his tracks.

"Don't go, don't go, don't go," Roxas whispers.

Axel's chest tightens and he winces. "Roxas stop, please stop."

"No." Roxas sits up, the blanket pooling around his waist. "Please stay! Please take me with you. Please! Just _anything_! Anything but you leaving me."

"Roxas, please don't make this harder than it already is." Axel keeps looking out the window. If he turns back Roxas might just convince him.

He can hear the soft sob and the hitch in Roxas' voice as he says, "I just found you – I finally feel normal – I don't want to be alone anymore."

Axel's heart is burdened by an unbearable heaviness. Hearing Roxas like this… knowing what pain it's causing him…. There is a strange lump sitting in Axel's throat which he tries to swallow down. He can't stand the thought of leaving Roxas like this – but what choice does he have?

An uncomfortable thought suddenly accosts him. "You said before that you wished we never met," Axel says stiffly.

"I didn't—"

"If you could forget that this ever happened," Axel quickly snaps, looking over his shoulder, "if you could forget we ever met – would you want to?"

"What're you talking about? How could I ever forget you?"

Axel turns around now to face Roxas. "I can make you forget."

"Make me?" Roxas' eyes go wide.

"It's called a goodnight's kiss. You'll wake up in the morning and won't remember a thing." Axel is grimacing. The very idea of it – of Roxas not remembering him – makes him sick. But given the choice of Roxas suffering or him forgetting they ever met Axel knows what he would choose for Roxas.

Roxas visibly shrinks back and grabs his upper arm as if wounded. "Forget you? I never want to forget you, Axel. Yeah, it's gonna hurt without you but… I'm so glad I met you. I don't want to ever forget what we've done together."

Axel's heart is warmed by Roxas' response but he feels deeply upset about it still.

Axel must be giving off a very sorrowful vibe because Roxas frowns. "Oh, hey, I want to give you something." He suddenly leaps up and scooches off the bed and starts looking around the floor, picking up pillows and throwing them back on the bed as he goes.

"I need to go, Roxas. The sun is getting brighter." Axel feels the beginning of anxious stress tightening and twisting his insides. He doesn't know what he will do if he can't get back in time. Roxas could only sustain him for so long. Axel has just found a new joy in life… he isn't ready to be snuffed out yet.

"Okay, okay, just… gimme a sec." Roxas is bent over. Axel can hardly see him but then, "Ah! Found it!" Roxas jumps up and holds something red aloft and bounds up onto the mattress and comes to a standstill before Axel and dropping down to his knees.

Roxas holds out the red thing which Axel recognizes as being Roxas' bandana. He gives Roxas a questioning look.

"Here. Take it – to remember me by." Roxas gives Axel a big-yet-watery smile.

Axel's heart cracks. He takes the offering. "I have nothing to give you."

"I have your clothes."

Somehow, despite the sadness, Axel snorts with a laugh. "My come stained clothes?"

"The _best_ sort of clothes. I'll sniff them and be reminded of you. That should keep me going until you come back." Roxas is smiling, but it looks very forced and painful.

Axel gives an equally pained smile and holds it in place as best he can. "I'll never forget you either. I'll come back to see you." It stings that he can't be specific about _when_ that might be.

Roxas hums in acknowledgment but his face speaks of disbelief.

Axel hates that look in Roxas' eyes. He hates the hurt he is causing him. He hates that he can't give concrete answers or anything more certain than the vaguest of promises. He really wishes he could take all of Roxas' sorrows away. But he can't. He has to hurry – time is running out. He finally makes for the window again. It is already much lighter and more birds are chirping. If he delays any more he will be majorly screwed. He grips the windowsill and climbs up turning around to get his legs and wings through first. As he turns around though Roxas is right there in his face.

"Axel," Roxas' voice drags with a heavy burden.

The allure of Roxas' lips is too powerful. Axel kisses Roxas to try and break the discomfort of what he is about to do. He kisses him once, twice, thrice. By the tenth time he is hanging out of Roxas' window, feet perched on the smallest footholds he can find between the wooden slats of the houses exterior veneer and his fingernails dig into the windowsill, keeping him from falling. He feels no more ready or willing to leave than he was at the very start of their night in this small room.

"We'll see each other again," Axel promises and hopes that he will be able to keep the promise.

"I miss you so much," is all that Roxas says and tears trickle out.

The pain in Axel's chest is immense. He's not sure what is wrong with him. He just wants to see Roxas happy – he wants to know that Roxas will be happy. He hates that he might not see Roxas again – he can hardly bear it. Axel decides then that this will be for the best – for the both of them – but mainly for Roxas. They share one final languid and deep kiss. Axel sucks on Roxas' tongue. He puts his everything into that kiss and fights against the tears. It hurts in Axel's chest and he doesn't know why it should affect him so much but it does.

Finally, they break apart. Tears trickle from Roxas and Axel can still feel his own tears welling in his eyes. "Catch ya later." Axel takes a deep breath and mentally screams at himself to let go – to leave. He releases his grip on the window and pushes off the wall. He twists in mid-air while he plummets to the ground. His wings catch the updraft and he flies off, giving a final look behind himself. He sees Roxas hanging out the window and waving at him. He waves back before he is too far away for Roxas to recognize the gesture.

He focuses ahead of himself again and doubles his speed through the brightening sky. He can barely feel it anymore – the presence of the portal, but he makes for where his senses are guiding him.

The morning chorus of birds is rising. Little meatsacks are stirring amongst streets below and the lone car zooms down roads here and there. He shouldn't have stayed so long. He forces his wings to flap faster, pushing more air past himself. He climbs and plunges, to help speed his momentum up even more. All the while he clutches at the bandana that Roxas has given him and ignores how tears keep replacing the ones that the wind is drying. He ignores the deep longing that is expanding inside himself the further he flies from Roxas. He focuses instead on flying as fast as he can, racing against the rising of the sun.

The closer he gets to the portal the stronger the familiar feeling grows. He can sense it, feel it, even smell it. The smell of home, wafting through the air and then he can see it, a dark patch in the light sky. It's so small – far smaller than the one he squeezed through to get here. He takes a deep breath, summons his strength, stretched his arm out and as he rams into the portal with his outstretched pinkie he threads himself through, squeezing his body into the dimensional rift.

It hurts but Axel makes it through and he falls into the dark realm between worlds. There is a deep disorientation that grips Axel. He writhes every which way and his wings don't quite properly work in unison. He strains and tries to align his body while he sucks in rancid air, inflating his lungs and himself. A few more dizzying moments and his head stops spinning. He regains control over himself and manages to get his wings to cooperate enough to let him glide through the deathly quiet and empty void. Everyone has already come back and is gone now, not to return for another year.

He flaps around a little, wheeling and trying to get his thoughts in order before he returns to his noisy and predatorial home. There will be demons looking to feast on the bounty of others – demons who couldn't get enough who want more – always want more. Axel, for once, isn't one of them. He is full. He is stuffed. He feels he will be stuffed for a very long time after everyone else begins showing signs of gauntness. That makes him even more of a target. He might just stay at home in his lofty abode and away from the large lairs and dens… but… Axel worries at his lip and drops to the solid surface of the void below. His legs buckle a little – feeling like he's been out at sea. He collapses… but it isn't because of the disorientation from the portal.

His trembling fingers trace his lips and bitter tears fall out. He can't forget _why_ he is so completely full and satiated. Why had he done that? Why had he given Roxas the goodnights kiss? He regrets it – he regrets it so much – now that he's in the dark, away from the imminent danger of getting stranded in an environment incompatible with his life, the fog of panic and dread lifts. He tries to remember what was going through his mind when he made that snap decision to give Roxas what he didn't want but what Axel thought he needed. It had seemed like the right thing to do. Axel couldn't… _still_ can't bear to leave Roxas in so much pain and sadness. Axel made so many promises to Roxas that he would be back but the reality is that he _can't_ come back – not by sheer will – not when it's most convenient for the both of them. Axel is at the mercy of his realms laws and rules. He can't change that, no matter how intoxicating Roxas' wistful hope had been. And ultimately Roxas saw through Axel's lies. Maybe that's what Axel wants Roxas to forget the most – what a liar he is. Giving Roxas that kiss was— _is_ —for the best. This _is_ the right choice. Now, if only he could find something for himself to let him forget. It hurts him. The idea of not seeing Roxas again forces his head down to the inky black ground.

His nails dig into the palms of his hands and his fist tightens around the bandana he is still gripping with all his strength. He brings it to his face and smells it. Roxas' scent clings to it and Axel breathes it in deeply. More tears fall out.

He keeps telling himself that it's better this way; humans don't belong in the demon world. There is no guarantee that Axel can make it back to see Roxas before he is old or dead. He doesn't want to have Roxas be in pain because of him. He doesn't know if he can keep the promises he made to Roxas. The goodnight's kiss was the safest bet. It protects Roxas and gives Axel an out in case he can't find solutions.

His tail smacks him across his face. Axel wines and grabs angrily at himself. "It's for the best. You want him pining after us for all his days? It's better to never feel normal then to experience it for one day and to have that be ripped away from you," he snarls at his tail.

Pretzel goes limp in his hands. Axel tells himself again that he has done the right thing – the best thing – the only thing that was an actual option. He will do his best, he will try to find answers but… if he can't…. Axel deflates a little, his shoulders slouch and his wings droop. He will carry Roxas in his mind. He will not forget Roxas. This, he promises to himself and it is the least he can do. But right now he is tired and done. He slowly sinks and melds into the dark to go home and see if he won't feel better after a long hibernation.

The end … of part one.

* * *

 **Author Notes** -

This is a birthday fic for Kaori Nishidake. The prompt was Succubus and Axel. Easy enough. The story got way out of hand and the AU building VERY big. So much so that one day there _will_ be a second part coming. You can find this story over at Ao3, along with more of my other works. I have a poll linked to the story where you can vote on how long it will take Axel to get back to Roxas. I can't link things on FF net so head on over to AO3 if you wnat to participate in it. My username is cream_pudding

Constructive criticism and comments appreciated.

Not quite sure what sort of comments to leave? Here is a handy-dandy guide! (taken from NimblesNotebook on Tumblr)  
1\. At what point did you feel like "Ah, now the story has really begun!"  
2\. What were the points where you found yourself skimming?  
3\. Which setting in the story was clearest to you as you were reading it? Which do you remember the best?  
4\. Which character would you most like to meet and get to know?  
5\. What was the most suspenseful moment in the story?  
6\. If you had to pick one character to get rid of, who would you axe?  
7\. Was there a situation in the story that reminded you of something in your own life?  
8\. Where did you stop reading?  
9\. What was the last book/fanfic you read, before this? And what did you think of it?  
10\. Finish this sentence: "I kept reading because…"

Thanks for reading.

~cream pudding


End file.
